Regencja
by Olenska
Summary: Kolejny fanfik, który przewraca Londyn do góry nogami. Będą Śmierciożercy, elitarny zastęp aurorski Moody'ego, osobiste porachunki Huncwoci vs. Snape, a wszystko spryskane szczególnym eliksirem "KanonPrecz!". Londyn płonie, Regulus Black odwala partyzantkę, jednym słowem – anarchy in the UK oraz najgorsze 4 miesiące z życia Syriusza (i tym razem wcale nie mam na myśli Azkabanu).
1. Rozdział pierwszy

— Chcesz mi wyjaśnić co tam się stało?

— Niespecjalnie.

— To nie była prośba, Black!

— Naprawdę? A przysiągłbym-

Alastor Moody walnął gniewnie pięścią w stół, tym samym przewracając szklankę z wodą, o którą Syriusz poprosił jedynie po to, by grać na czasie.

— Nie pogrywaj ze mną, gnojku! Albo zaczniesz gadać, albo nie skończy się to dla ciebie dobrze — zagroził auror.

Chociaż Syriusz bardzo chciał coś jeszcze dodać, bo nie lubił nie mieć ostatniego słowa, po głębszym namyśle uznał, że nie należy drażnić bestii i zrezygnował. Przeczesał palcami brudne włosy i pokręcił głową, udając, że się zastanawia. Tak naprawdę przeprowadzał mały teatrzyk, w nadziei, że ktoś raczy w końcu wkroczyć i go stąd zabrać. Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

— Jeszcze raz. Powoli, od początku. — Głos Alastora złagodniał i Syriusz, który może i był porywczy, ale naiwny na pewno nie, zorientował się, że auror postanowił odegrać role złego i dobrego gliny w pojedynkę.

— No — zachęcił Moody, odchylając się na krześle. — Powolutku, spokojnie, jak to właściwie było?

Syriusz zmarszczył nos, a przez jego przystojną twarz przemknął cień zwątpienia. Ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie jego mózg, by przypomnieć mu słowa ostatniej osoby, od której byłby skłonny przyjmować rady: „Nic im nie mów. Nie reaguj. Myślisz, że uratujesz sobie tyłek tłumaczeniami, gówno prawda. Przekręcą każde twoje słowo i wsadzą do Azkabanu szybciej, niż zdołasz powiedzieć Dumbledore."

I chociaż na ogół Syriusz uważał Snape'a za życiowego nieudacznika, tym razem postanowił odsunąć uprzedzenia na bok i raz w życiu przyznać mu rację. Jak się okazało, nie mógł na milczenie wybrać lepszego momentu. Fakt, że siedzący przed nim auror, którego Black do niedawna jeszcze uważał za sprzymierzeńca, pienił się coraz bardziej, ale przynajmniej wciąż siedzieli w tym samym pokoju i nikt nie wspominał o Wizengamocie. W tak stresującej sytuacji Syriusz kurczowo łapał się jakiejkolwiek stałej.

— Black! Próbuję ci pomóc! — Moody w końcu stracił cierpliwość i wstał tak szybko, że jego krzesło upadło z hukiem na kamienną podłogę.

Syriusz wyprostował się jak struna na ten hałas. Chociaż nie miał specjalnych trudności z trzymaniem w tajemnicy przeróżnych spraw, zwłaszcza gdy wymagała tego chwila, teraz zaczynał się łamać. Żadna pogadanka od profesor McGonagall nie równała się z wkurzonym Alastorem. Poważnie, powinni pomyśleć o założeniu duetu edukacyjnego. Drużyna marzeń. Razem zasialiby prawdziwy postrach. Syriusz nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się uśmiecha, co w retrospekcji okazało się dużym błędem.

— Czy ja cię bawię?

— Co?

Jedyne nozdrze Alastora znajdujące się póki co w bezpośrednim kontakcie z resztą jego twarzy, zafalowało groźnie. Dzięki wszystkim bogom, że ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie inny członek brygady aurorskiej, by wtargnąć do sali przesłuchań.

— Moody, chodź natychmiast! — Ciężki zgrzyt żelaznych drzwi niemal zagłuszył jego słowa.

— Co się tam dzieje? — Alastor, niezadowolony z odciągania go od obowiązków, nie odrywał wściekłego spojrzenia od Syriusza.

— Avery zaczął gadać.

Syriusz wyraźnie zbladł, co Alastor zarejestrował z wyraźną satysfakcją.

— I tu cię mam! — Rąbnął znów pięścią w stół, przez co stojąca na krawędzi szklanka rozbiła się na podłodze. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie można wam ufać.

Były Huncwot nie wiedział dokładnie, kogo miał na myśli mówiąc „wam", ale domyślał się, że chodzi o jego niezbyt pochlebny rodowód.

— Ale następnym razem nie wparadowuj tak bez zapowiedzi — instruował młodszego kolegę Moody, zaklęciem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. — Trzymałem go w garści.

Głosy aurorów zanikały coraz bardziej, więc Syriusz domyślił się, że skręcili w któryś z krętych korytarzy podziemi. Gdy wszystko ucichło, zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Nie znajdowało się w nim nic oprócz obdrapanego stołu, odłamków szkła i dwóch krzywych, niewygodnych krzeseł. Zastanawiał się czy ich konstrukcja była szczegółowo przemyślana przez jakiegoś aurora-sadystę, czy też stanowiła kwestię przypadku.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko i położył nogi na stole, przysuwając oparcie krzesła maksymalnie do ściany. Uzyskawszy w ten sposób chociaż nieco komfortową pozycję, zaczął rozważać swoje opcje. Nie wiedział ile ma czasu, więc analizował otoczenie tak szybko, jak się dało. Nie było jednak na czym zawiesić oka. Cztery ściany — brudne, oślizgłe i kamienne. Ciężkie żelazne drzwi, zamknięte na cztery spusty. Zardzewiała studzienka kanalizacyjna i…

 _Zaraz, zaraz._

Krzesło zgrzytnęło o posadzkę, a Syriusz zabrał nogi ze stołu szybciej, niż gdyby kazała mu to zrobić Molly Weasley. Skąd tu kanalizacja? W pokoju nie było toalety. Ani rur. Nawet ani jednej kropelki wody, która skapywałaby na podłogę, tworząc kiczowaty klimat. Skąd więc tu ta kratka? Black podszedł do niej szybko i bez wysiłku ją zdjął. Pod spodem znajdowała się ciemna, obrośnięta grzybem rura. Skrzywił się nieznacznie i odchrząknął, pochylając się tuż przy podłodze.

— Hej!

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego błyskotliwy pomysł się sprawdzi i osoba siedząca w pokoju obok go usłyszy. Pamiętał gdzie go wrzucili, gdy ich tu przywlekli. Wprawdzie był otumaniony mocnymi zaklęciami, ale na szczęście jego zmysły wciąż pozostawały ostrzejsze, niż u zwykłych ludzi. Pozostawało mieć tylko nadzieję, że Śmierciożerca w pokoju obok zregenerował się równie szybko po aurorskiej interwencji pod parlamentem. Syriusz sam nie dowierzał, ale w tym momencie jego los zależał w całości od Severusa Snape'a.

— Hej! — powtórzył nieco głośniej.

— Słyszałem cię za pierwszym razem. — Z rury dobiegł go nieprzyjemny, znudzony głos.

Black odetchnął z ulgą.

— Słuchaj, bo nie mamy czasu.

Snape zaśmiał się pogardliwie pod nosem, a Syriusz nie musiał go nawet widzieć, by móc dokładnie zobrazować sobie wyraz jego twarzy.

— Snape! Za chwilę wszystko trafi szlag!

— To znaczy?

— Gdzie jest Reggie?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

— Snape, dobrze wiesz co planuje. Musisz im powiedzieć!

Kolejnych kilka sekund ciszy zmusiło Gryfona do zastanowienia się, czy przypadkiem głos Snape'a nie był tylko halucynacją jego przemęczonego mózgu. Fantastycznie. Skazany za niewinność, wrzucony do lochu, fantazjujący o Smarku. Pięknie.

— Musisz im powiedzieć, że nie mam z wami nic wspólnego! — Spróbował raz jeszcze.

— Niby dlaczego? — Ton Severusa aż ociekał ironią.

— Nie-…

— Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Black… Zbyt długo kręciłeś i przemykałeś od jednego obozu do drugiego. A teraz przyłapali cię w samym środku tajnego zebrania… Oj, nieszczęście. — Zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

Gryfona przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co Snape insynuuje i wiedział też, jak wielką Ślizgon czerpie z tego wszystkiego satysfakcję. Więc jednak. Wciągnął go w całą tę aferę, a teraz zostawi go na lodzie! Mógł się tego spodziewać. Czemu właściwie się łudził, że będzie inaczej?

— Dobrze wiesz, że to nie było żadne tajne zebranie!

— Nie? — zdumiał się niewinnie. — Och. Jakże się pomyliłem… Szybko, wołaj aurorów! Trzeba zmienić moje zeznanie.

— Snape!

— Black.

Syriusz w napięciu szukał argumentów,

— Black, spójrz prawdzie w oczy — jesteś idiotą.

Dopiero gdy żelazne drzwi otworzyły się z paskudnym zgrzytem, Syriusz poderwał się do pionu. Zmrużył wściekle oczy, chociaż tak naprawdę to na siebie był w tym momencie najbardziej zły. Dał się przechytrzyć Smarkerusowi! Na Godryka, myślałby kto, że po tych wszystkich latach w końcu się nauczy.

— Udana pogawędka? — zakpił starszy auror, przysuwając sobie z powrotem krzesło.

Odłamki szkła chrupnęły pod motocyklowymi butami Syriusza. Nieufnie podszedł bliżej. Nie widział jego różdżki, ale był pewien, że jeden fałszywy ruch sprawi, że Moody wyciągnie ją niemalże znikąd. Różne myśli i możliwe wersje wydarzeń przelatywały mu przez głowę jak szalone. No trudno. Będzie musiał mu powiedzieć. Dla dobra ogółu.

— Siadaj, chłopcze. Mam do pogadania z całą trójką, nie traćmy czasu.

Black zatrzymał się w pół kroku do krzesła.

— Trójką?

Moody być może był porywczy, ale na pewno nie głupi. Zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi, obserwując Gryfona nieufnie.

— Tak. Z tobą, Averym i Sn-

W tym momencie potężna eksplozja przetoczyła się przez podziemia Biura Aurorów, a razem z nimi, Syriusz był tego pewien, zatrząsł się cały Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i pozostała część Ministerstwa Magii. Część sufitu runęła i byłaby Gryfona zmiażdżyła, gdyby Alastor nie wyczarował nad nim magicznej bariery. Syriusz padł na ziemię i krzyknął, gdy potłuczone szkło wbiło mu się w skórę. Kolejny wybuch rozległ się tuż nad nimi, a kłęby dymu zasłoniły widoczność. Dzwoniło mu w uszach i w ogóle nie słyszał tego, co krzyczy do niego auror. Dopiero gdy szarpnął go do pionu i wrzasnął mu prosto w twarz, Black zorientował się o co mu chodziło:

— CO TU SIĘ, DO STU PARSZYWYCH KUNDLI, WYPRAWIA?!

Wcześniejsze zdezorientowanie zastąpiła w Syriuszu wściekłość, spotęgowana bólem całego ciała po upadku.

— Mój brat! — krzyknął i wyszarpnął się aurorowi znienacka.

Jego własny głos brzmiał dla niego jak ze studni. Black ruszył do drzwi, próbując uniknąć kolejnych spadających odłamków kamieni.

— O czym ty chrzanisz?!

— Parlament!

— Co?

— Mój genialny brat wymyślił, że wysadzi w powietrze mugolski parlament!

Moody przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał rzucić na Syriusza któreś z Niewybaczalnych, przed czym powstrzymywała go tylko niezdrowa ciekawość poznania zakończenia tej idiotycznej historyjki. W porządku, Ministerstwo znajdowało się niemalże dokładnie pod mugolską siedzibą rządu, ale, na Merlina!, wszyscy wiedzieli, że ostatnim, który wszedł do parlamentu z podobnie szczerymi intencjami był Guy Fawkes.

— O czym ty gadasz?

— O tym próbowałem wam powiedzieć, ale nikt mnie nie słuchał! Nie jestem Śmierciożercą!

— Nie kłam, miałeś piętnaście minut na wymyślenie lepszej bajeczki.

— Cholera, Moody! Nie gadaj, tylko teleportuj nas stąd! — Szarpnął za klamkę, choć bezskutecznie.

Na korytarzu panował chaos. Krzyki i echa pojedynczych wybuchów niosły się po całych podziemiach. Teleportacja w tej części Ministerstwa była rzecz jasna niemożliwa, ale Alastor nie widział powodu, by akurat w tym momencie rozwodzić się nad mechaniką tego faktu. Zamiast wyjaśnień otworzył drzwi zaklęciem i wypchnął Syriusza przed siebie.

— Jeden fałszywy ruch… — syknął mu do ucha i dźgnął go różdżką w plecy.

— Tak, tak — żachnął się Black. — Możemy stąd iść? Niekoniecznie widzę siebie w roli pogrzebanego żywcem faraona.

Po drodze rzucił spojrzenie pokojowi obok i nawet się specjalnie nie zdziwił, że w miejscu drzwi ziała wyrwa — szeroka akurat na tyle, by mógł się przez nią przecisnąć chudy Ślizgon o niezwykle rozwiniętym instynkcie samozachowawczym.

* * *

Ruch na Moście Westminsterskim był całkowicie zablokowany. Mugole nie mieli oczywiście pojęcia dlaczego, ani że ewakuację przeprowadzała aurorska brygada, więc zawzięcie robili użytek z klaksonów i głośno narzekali na rząd. Tymczasem przebrani w odblaskowe kamizelki czarodzieje udawali, że kierują ruchem — z naciskiem na udawanie. Zdecydowana większość tych zabiegów bardziej przeszkadzała, niż pomagała. W efekcie, jako że arogancja czarodziejów nie zna granic, a gros aurorów egzaminy z mugoloznawstwa pozdawało na ściągach, pół Londynu stało w korku.

— Za mną, chłopcze! — W tym samym czasie Alastor Moody, ignorując zamieszanie, samą swoją obecnością pokazywał reszcie gdzie ich miejsce.

Tajnym przejściem od strony parku przy szpitalu przedostał się z Syriuszem na most, gdzie panujący chaos przekraczał ludzkie pojęcie. Reporterzy, przerażeni gapie i przebrani za policję i strażaków aurorzy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie. W błotnistych wodach Tamizy odbijał się ogień, który po przeciwległej stronie pożerał właśnie większość siedziby parlamentu. Po wieży zegarowej nie było śladu, a większa część frontu runęła do wody, zabierając ze sobą zabytkowy Westminster Hall.

— Jasna cholera, Reggie... — Syriusz przystanął w tłumie na moście, obserwując katastrofę z przerażeniem.

Chociaż zaklęcie, które Moody na niego rzucił, nakazywało mu podążać za aurorem bez zwłoki, Łapa nie mógł oderwać oczu od pożaru. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się w krytycznie szybkim tempie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, po Londynie pozostanie jedynie wspomnienie. Okazało się bowiem, że istniał jeden znaczący powód, przez który mugolscy strażacy nie byli w stanie ugasić pożaru.

— Black! — Wszyscy schodzili Alastorowi z drogi, gdy przeciskał się na sam środek mostu. Podniósł plastikową taśmę policyjną i czekał na Syriusza niecierpliwie.

— Sir! — Jeden z głównodowodzących aurorów zasalutował Moody'emu po żołniersku, na co ten gestem pokazał mu, żeby spoczął.

— Jaka to wygląda, Michael? — Z kieszeni sfatygowanego płaszcza wyciągnął zaśniedziałą papierośnicę.

Istotnie — gdyby ktoś mógł wyglądać mniej jak szef wszystkich szefów, z pewnością był to Alastor Moody. Syriusz zauważył jednak ze zdumieniem, że większości wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie; skakali wokół niego bardziej, niż Izba Lordów wokół Churchilla.

— Niezbyt dobrze, sir.

— Wiadomo. Gówniarz użył smoczego ognia!

Łapa ze wszystkich sił starał się pozostać niewidzialnym. To już nie była tylko niesławna opinia, która spadała na niego z racji posiadania brata Śmierciożercy. To ewidentny zamach stanu i wszystkie idące za tym konotacje. Przeszedł szybko przez tłum, mijając po drodze rozemocjonowanych mugoli i ich prasę.

— …natomiast wszelkie raporty donoszą, że kruki rezydujące w Tower of London mają się dobrze — wyrecytowała jedna z reporterek, patrząc poważnie w oko kamery.

— No, tego by nam jeszcze brakowało! Jeśli coś ma się ostać w obliczu katastrofy, to na pewno Tower — burknął Alastor pod nosem. — Higgins, wszystko w twoich rękach.

— Sir?

Starszy auror wyrzucił niedopałek do wody, co w obliczu okoliczności mogło wyglądać bardzo nie na miejscu, i położył ciężką rękę na ramieniu Syriusza.

— Lepiej myśl szybko, jeśli chcesz wyjść z tej afery z jak najmniejszym wyrokiem — syknął mu na ucho. — To — wskazał na płonący parlament — nie ujdzie nikomu na sucho, uwierz mi. Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie twój brat się chowa. Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie ma plecy. Sam bóg wojny mu nie pomoże, gdy tylko dostanę go w swoje ręce.

Syriusz przełknął ciężko ślinę.

— Aha.

— Dobrze. — Moody uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. — Idziemy. — Pchnął go przodem w kierunku taśmy na końcu mostu.

Weszli do białego namiotu specjalnych jednostek aurorskich, zamaskowanego jako stanowisko mugolskich antyterrorystów. Rzecz jasna w środku namiot okazał się być magicznie powiększoną stacją badawczą, w której nad planem poskromienia pożaru pracowało co najmniej pięćdziesięciu różnych warzycieli, stu aurorów i dwunastu smokerów.

— Panowie — przywitał się Moody, na co odpowiedziało mu zbiorowe „Sir!". — Idź – warknął i pchnął Syriusza przodem.

Ten nie śmiał protestować. Doszli do długiego stołu, na którym mieściły się na pierwszy rzut oka całkowicie przypadkowe przedmioty.

— Daj mi jakiś najbliżej Szwecji — powiedział Moody do uwijającego się przy nich młodego aurora.

Ten podsunął mu różowy kapeć z pomponem.

— Sir, będzie pan musiał podpisać-… — Jednak zanim zdążył dokończyć, Alastor złapał Syriusza pewnie, drugą ręką chwycił za świstoklik i razem zniknęli szybciej, niż słowo „protokół" zdążyło wybrzmieć.

I chociaż w retrospekcji Syriusz czuł, że powinien się bardziej stawiać i że areszt (nawet jeśli tymczasowy) w Azkabanie był więcej niż przesadzony… Odebrano mu różdżkę, resztki godności i jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się z tego wykaraskać. Jedynym co trzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach, to przejmujące przeświadczenie o niewinności. By zabić czas, zaczął szczegółowo rozważać każdą bezsensowną decyzję, która doprowadziła go do samego dna łańcucha pokarmowego.

* * *

 _cztery miesiące wcześniej_

Syriusz nie znosił Brixton z pasją. Nawet nie dlatego, że tuż obok było Peckham, a to z kolei… cóż, bez komentarza. Nie chodziło też o idealnie identyczne budynki z żółtawej cegły, czy nieskończone morza głośnych imigrantów. Brixton po prostu miał w sobie coś, co wkurza, ale jednocześnie nie da się pozostać wkurzonym na długo, bo w sumie… W końcu tam urodził się David Bowie. Czarodzieje nie mieli zbyt wielu „swoich" w showbiznesie, zatem jeśli już trafił się ktoś tak wybitny jak Ziggy Stardust, to trzeba otoczyć go specjalną opieką. Najlepszą cechą Bowiego (według Remusa, który był jego oddanym fanem) to to, że oplótł swoje magiczne pochodzenie cienką zasłoną podwójnego blefu. Pozwoliło mu to pozostać tak dziwacznym, jak tylko miał na to ochotę. Pomimo tego, że wiecznie szukający świeżości Bowie miał raczej przestarzałą społeczność magicznych w wielkim poważaniu, Syriusz już na zawsze będzie miał do niego sentyment. Musiał go pokochać, nie miał wyjścia — swego czasu wilkołak obkleił plakatami całe ich dormitorium. Niemniej jednak, wracając do Brixton, nadal nie rozumiał czemu Remus musiał go tu przytargać. Do tego jeszcze w deszczu.

— Nie mogliśmy pójść do Świńskiego Łba? — burknął Black, ukradkiem rzucając na siebie kolejne zajęcie rozgrzewające.

Stali w ogromnej kolejce do klubu, otoczeni mugolskimi nastolatkami w modnych dżinsach i skórzanych butach.

— Ten tu czuje disco. — James wystawił zgryźliwie język, wytykając Syriusza palcem, na co ten dał mu prztyczka w nos.

— Spadaj — mruknął, przeszukując kurtkę na okoliczność papierosów.

— Nie żeby coś, ale James ma trochę racji. Czy ty w ogóle _posiadasz_ inne ubrania, niż ta kurtka? — zapytał Remus rzeczowo, taksując Łapę poważnym spojrzeniem.

— Odwal się. – Syriusz podpalił papierosa starą zapalniczką zippo, która wyglądała jakby ktoś ją przeczołgał w tę i z powrotem po okopach w Wietnamie.

Znając Blacka i jego zamiłowanie do amerykańskich wojennych memorabiliów, Remus nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby była to prawda.

— Chodźcie, wchodzimy! — Peter, niezwykle podniecony wizją dostania się do elitarnego klubu, pociągnął Jamesa za rękaw.

W środku było duszno, śmierdziało tanim piwem zmieszanym z wódką, a Led Zeppelin ryczało na cały regulator. „Elitarny" mogło być delikatną niezgodnością opisu z produktem. Do tego wszędzie na parkiecie Syriusz dostrzegał znajome twarze. To kolejny powód, przez który nie znosił Brixton — gdzie się nie obrócił, widział młodych czystokrwistych. Żaden z nich nigdy by się do tego oczywiście nie przyznał, ale podczas gdy wszyscy myśleli, że potomkowie i jedyni spadkobiercy największych i najstarszych rodów magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii całe weekendy przesiadują na tarasie, głaszcząc rodowodowe charty i sącząc whisky single malt… Cóż, w rzeczywistości zakładali dzwony, żelowali włosy i udawali mugolskich rockmenów. Ileż przecież można uganiać się po Anglii za lisami, człowiek musiał mieć chwilami czas na kaca.

— Widzisz kogoś znajomego? — James oparł się o ladę barową i uśmiechnął w sposób, o którym wiedział, że kradł serca.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami, świadomy faktu, że to on nauczył przyjaciela tej sztuczki.

— Dobrze wiesz, że się nie przyznam.

Kolejną przyczyną, dla której Huncwoci w każdy weekend wałęsali się po londyńskich klubach i pubach przejętych przez śmierciożerczych żółtodziobów, był Snape. Potter sądził, że się nie domyślą, ale jego przyjaciele wiedzieli swoje — miał nadzieję, że któregoś wieczora napatoczy się na szkolnego wroga i będzie miał okazję wyzwać go na pojedynek jeden na jednego.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez ten rok miał okazję poduczyć się magii, o której nie słyszał sam Dumbledore? — wytknął Peter.

— Myślę, że słyszał, ale wolałby się do niej nie dotykać — uzupełnił słusznie Remus, niezbyt dyskretnie wycierając kawałek lady barowej, zanim oparł o nią łokcie.

— Przesadzasz. — James machnął ręką na barmana i wyciągnął z kieszeni mugolskie funty. — Wszystkim wam przyda się po kieliszku wódki.

— Nie! — zaprotestował stanowczo Łapa, dobrze wiedząc, że na jednym się nie skończy.

I kiedy około drugiej nad ranem opierał czoło o brudne kafelki nad pisuarem, starając się sikać w miarę prosto, uznał, że niczego nie żałuje. No, może tego ostatniego piwa. Odbijało mu się lekko, buty kleiły się do podłogi obskurnej toalety i czuł, że przy najmniejszej próbie teleportacji prawdopodobnie rozczłonkuje się szybciej, niż zdąży sobie przypomnieć gdzie właściwie mieszka. Moment kryzysu przyszedł później, gdy zapiął rozporek i zorientował się, że w kranie nie ma wody. Wtedy tuż za swoimi plecami usłyszał kpiący głos:

— Nie masz zbyt mocnej głowy, co?

Syriusz odwrócił się bardzo powoli. Instynktownie wyciągnął rękę po różdżkę, na co stojący przed nim mężczyzna prychnął z wyższością.

— Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Gdybym przyszedł tu walczyć, twoje zwłoki stygłyby od dobrych kilku minut.

Alec Avery, który nie zamierzał nawet udawać, że ma dobre zamiary, podszedł do Syriusza krokiem zdobywcy nowego wspaniałego świata. Wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, którą podał mu z wyraźną wyższością.

— Przychodzę, jak to mówią, _w pokoju._ — Jego niemiecki akcent był jeszcze bardziej wyraźny, niż Syriusz pamiętał, choć z drugiej strony wspomnienia z wczesnego nastolęctwa z biegiem czasu stały się dość mgliste.

Avery ukończył Hogwart cztery lata przed nim, niemniej jednak jego legenda ciągnęła się za nim jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Na samą myśl Syriusz wykrzywił się ironicznie. Oto Złoty Chłopiec, Książę Slytherinu, spadkobierca fortuny Habsburgów, który właśnie zdybał go w męskiej toalecie w Brixtonie, by porozmawiać o… no właśnie, przecież nie o Jezusie.

— Czego chcesz, Śmierciojadzie? — wycedził nienawistnie.

Austriak zacmokał i skrzyżował ręce na torsie. Owszem, był przebrany po mugolsku, ale w ubrania tak wysokiej jakości, że nikt ani na chwilę nie miałby wątpliwości, że wywodzi się z arystokracji.

— Reggie — powiedział tylko Avery.

Black widział po jego twarzy, że spodziewał się wywołania dramatycznej reakcji, zatem nie zamierzał dać mu tej satysfakcji.

— Słowo daję, ty chyba ciężko pracujesz, żeby wymawiać to „r" w tak nienormalny sposób — wytknął.

— Co?

— Stary, _rozumiemy_ , jasne? Urodziłeś się w Wiedniu, wielka rzecz. Ale pogódź się wreszcie z tym, że wychowali cię w Londynie. — Syriusz prychnął, wyciągnął ostatniego papierosa i rzucił zmiętą paczkę na podłodze. — Tak, wiem, bycie przeciętnym musi boleć, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzisz. — Jego wymowa straciła nieco klarowności przez alkohol, ale widział, że pijacka przemowa osiągnęła swój cel. Avery wyraźnie się wkurzył.

— Nie wiem o czym-… — Śmierciożerca zmrużył oczy, ale Łapa pomachał filozoficznie nieco wyświechtanym papierosem i mu przerwał:

— Nie obchodzi mnie, w jakie kłopoty wpakował się mój durny brat. Możesz mu przekazać, że mam to w dupie.

— Nie będziesz miał, gdy wysłuchasz do końca tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

— Oho! — Syriusz uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Słuchaj, wiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do wydawania rozkazów, ale ja już dawno wypisałem się z waszego kazirodczego klubu, więc daruj.

Śmierciożerca nie dał się jednak zbić z tropu. Użył ostatniej deski ratunku, o której wiedział, że zrobi odpowiednie wrażenie:

— Reggie chce wysadzić mugolski parlament. Kupił już na czarnym rynku kanister smoczego ognia.


	2. Rozdział drugi

Dom zdawał się przedstawiać sobą większość stereotypów związanych z opuszczonymi willami czystokrwistych. Już sam fakt tego, że był położony tuż przy morzu nadawał sytuacji niepotrzebnego dramatyzmu. Prowadząca do willi ledwo widoczna ścieżka z jednej strony kończyła się stromym klifem, o który fale rozbijały się z hukiem, a z drugiej prowadziła do przysłoniętego uschniętymi pnączami żelaznego ogrodzenia. Szum trawiastych łąk przypominał szept, a słony wiatr nadawał wszystkiemu atmosferę gotyckiej powieści. Syriusz mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy głosy przodków, które odciągają go od szalonego pomysłu podążania za psychopatą.

Sama konstrukcja opustoszałego _grande maison_ prezentowała się wręcz upiornie. Dach we frontowej części niemal całkowicie zapadł się do środka. Gałęzie palm przebiły się przez szklane ściany oranżerii, której niegdyś egzotyczne zbiory teraz usychały w zapomnieniu. Wyrwana z zawiasów frontowa brama leżała kilka jardów od ogrodzenia i wyglądała, jakby odrzucił ją tam potężny wybuch. Kostki brukowanego podjazdu wypaczyły się przez błoto i trawy. Teraz trudno było po nich stąpać tak, by się przypadkiem nie poślizgnąć. Innymi słowy — ogród wokół willi był solidnie zapuszczony i od dawna rządził się własnymi prawami. Gdy Syriusz mijał wyschniętą fontannę, w której obecnie pływała tylko stęchła deszczówka i kilka martwych żuków, zauważył wyryty w kamiennym dnie herb. Wyglądał on bardzo znajomo.

— Pięknie się urządziliście — zagaił swobodnie, podążając za Śmierciożercą po zdradliwym, pokrytym błotem bruku.

Avery spojrzał na niego przez ramię, nie zaszczycając go odpowiedzią. Niestety tani alkohol został przez Syriusza niemal całkowicie przetrawiony, więc na domiar wszystkiego pozostawał w tej absurdalnej sytuacji boleśnie trzeźwy. Gdy stanęli na szczycie schodów, ciężkie drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się przed nimi same. W środku willa wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, niż na zewnątrz. Zdecydowana większość szyb była powybijana, meble przykrywały poszarzałe prześcieradła, a bogato zdobione kafelki podłogowe niemal całkowicie popękały. Nie paliło się też żadne światło — część ciężkich kinkietów oderwała się od ścian razem z tynkiem. Na samym środku hallu leżał ogromny, wbity w podłogę i doszczętnie potłuczony żyrandol.

— _Shabby chic?_ — Syriusz rozejrzał się wokół z udawaną swobodą.

W tym samym momencie drzwi zatrzasnęły się z głuchym łoskotem. Zapadła dzwoniąca w uszach cisza, którą znienacka przerwał suchy trzask teleportacji. Na górze schodów zmaterializował się chudy chłopak w czarnej szacie. Syriusz postąpił krok do przodu i automatycznie wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę.

— Snape! — warknął Huncwot i w mgnieniu oka posłał w stronę Śmierciożercy zaklęcie, którego ten nawet nie sparował. Po prostu odchylił się nieznacznie i pozwolił klątwie rozbić się o obłażącą z tynku ścianę.

Te tłuste włosy i wielki nos poznałby dosłownie wszędzie, nawet w tak mdłym świetle, jak to. Nagle wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Dwa kamienne węże na herbie w fontannie nie tworzyły ozdobnych łuków — układały się w podwójne „s". Powinien był się domyślić! Niestety, Gryfon nigdy nie należał do wielkich myślicieli, dlatego teraz czuł, że dał się podejść jak dziecko.

— Black. — Snape stał wciąż wyprostowany jak struna, a tymczasem przy bogato zdobionej balustradzie na częściowo zawalonym półpiętrze aportowało się jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn w czerni. Wymierzyli w Syriusza różdżki, a on wytworzył wokół siebie tarczę ochronną, szykując się do ofensywy.

— Stać! — Avery przepchnął się przed Syriusza i wbiegł na schody.

Chociaż był najniższy z nich wszystkich, pozostali dwaj Śmierciożercy zdawali się go słuchać. Tylko Snape nie odpuszczał bojowej pozycji. Zmienił zdanie dopiero, gdy Avery warknął do niego po nazwisku. Black obserwował otoczenie czujnie, choć głównie nie spuszczał z oka dawnego szkolnego wroga.

— Nie mówiłeś, że to zebranie całego stada — syknął do Avery'ego, który teraz kompletnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Zajęty był mierzeniem się na spojrzenia ze Snape'em, który po dłuższych, bezgłośnych pertraktacjach, przeprowadzonych prawdopodobnie telepatycznie, zrezygnował z dalszego ataku.

— Witam… w moich skromnych progach — uśmiechnął się lodowato do Syriusza i schował różdżkę. Bez ostrzeżenia rozpłynął się w czarnej mgle i zmaterializował tuż za Gryfonem. — Mam nadzieję, że pański pobyt będzie przyjemny — wymruczał mu drwiąco prosto do ucha, ale zanim Łapa zdążył się obrócić, Severus znalazł się tuż przed nim i popchnął znienacka, górując nad nim z satysfakcją tymi dwoma calami, które ich dzieliły.

— Obecnie nie mamy bieżącej wody na piętrze, ale wszyscy członkowie _Zakonu_ są mile widziani w piwnicy. — Snape wypluł słowo „zakon" jak gdyby było zatrute, a gdy obszedł Syriusza dookoła, ponownie zniknął w oparach czarnego dymu. Chwilę potem pozostali dwaj Śmierciożercy podążyli jego śladem.

— Za mną. — Avery ruszył na piętro, ciągnąc za sobą Syriusza siłą.

Najwyraźniej przyjął starą, dobrą strategię „idziemy dalej, nic się nie stało, a przynajmniej ja niczego nie widziałem."

— Chciałeś mnie zaskoczyć! — Łapa próbował się szarpać, ale niestety Austriak okazał się silniejszy.

— Nie.

— Nie kłam! To dom Snape'ów.

Syriusz czcigodny ród Snape'ów miał w niemal takim samym poważaniu jak swój własny, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. W kategorii starych czarodziejskich rodzin Snape'owie siedzieli okrakiem na płocie pomiędzy etykietką „podejrzana krew" a „wielka czterdziestka ósemka Cantankerusa Notta." Swojego czasu Syriusz musiał aktywnie uczestniczyć w lekcjach wychowania, podczas których matka kładła mu do głowy patologiczne tezy o jakości poszczególnych rodowodów. Z wiekiem uznał, że nic z tego nie rozumie i rozumieć nie zamierza, ale gdy kilka lat później napatoczył się w Hogwarcie na tego konkretnego Ślizgona… Ostatni ze Snape'ów okazał się być jeszcze większą karykaturą, niż to co przedstawiła Walburga Black. A trzeba przyznać, że się starała. Syriusz kojarzył nawet ręcznie wyszywane drzewa genealogiczne Snape'ów. Ciekawe, która z jego genetycznie predestynowanych przodkiń musiała nad nimi ślęczeć i dlaczego. Na całe szczęście nigdy nie znalazł między nimi żadnej linii pokrewieństwa, a szukał bardzo skrupulatnie.

— Nie twój biznes. Ty masz się tylko dogadać ze swoim bratem. Obiecałem ci ochronę i dotrzymam słowa.

— Mówiłeś, że masz plan!

— Owszem! — Black został wepchnięty do dusznego pokoju, w którym panował jeszcze większy mrok.

— To, że mam plan nie oznacza, że wszyscy będą bez słowa wykonywać moje rozkazy. Nie jestem carem. — Avery zapalił różdżką lampę naftową i postawił ją na stoliku nocnym. — Snape uważa, że może się rządzić, bo to jego dom, a Murdoch i Maverick są zbyt tępi, by myśleć samodzielnie.

Przez całą drogę z Averym Syriusz miał ochotę zabić go podstępnym zaklęciem w plecy i rozwiązać dylemat ufania mu raz na zawsze. Rozważał taki krok, do momentu, w którym Śmierciożerca nie wyjaśnił mu brutalnie, że jego młodszy brat umierał. Cokolwiek Syriusz nie sądziłby o wojnie w tamtym momencie, przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy zobaczył na własne oczy wszelkie tego dowody. Od dawna uważał Regulusa za absolutnego kretyna, ale mimo wszystko Regulus był _jego_ absolutnym kretynem. Starszy z braci nigdy nie przestawał doszukiwać się w młodszym tego nieznośnego chłopaka, którego znał kiedyś. Być może to rozmyślanie o krwi i rodach przyszło mu do głowy po to, by nie musiał myśleć o tym, co widział przed sobą teraz.

W szerokim, staromodnym łóżku z czterema kolumienkami leżał Regulus. Mokry od potu, zielonkawo-siny na twarzy. Zdawał się mamrotać do siebie i majaczyć. Jego lewa ręka była poparzona i pokryta lśniącą, rdzawą wysypką przypominającą kształtem smocze łuski.

— Co mu zrobiliście? — warknął Syriusz, znów gotowy do ataku.

Austriak niecierpliwie wcisnął go na pobliskie krzesło, które skrzypnęło jękliwie pod ciężarem muskularnego Gryfona.

— Opary smoczego ognia są toksyczne, ty tępy gamoniu. — Przysunął lampę do twarzy Regulusa, by Syriusz mógł go lepiej obejrzeć. Wysypka powoli sięgała ramienia i obojczyka. — A jeżeli nie przemówisz mu do rozsądku gdy się obudzi, nigdy się nie dowiemy, gdzie dokładnie twój równie genialny brat poustawiał ładunki.

— W parlamencie! — wykrzyknął Syriusz, na co Avery zareagował miną świadczącą o tym, że bardzo się stara go nie uderzyć.

— _Doprawdy?_ — wysyczał niebezpiecznie.

Łapa zorientował się, jak bardzo ta uwaga była nic nie wnosząca.

— Więc nie możesz zawołać Snape'a, żeby spenetrował mu czaszkę?

— Pomijając fakt, że bardzo nie chciałbym stać się naocznym świadkiem sytuacji, w której Severus penetrowałby _cokolwiek_ , z przykrością donoszę, że myliłem się co do twojej inteligencji.

Gryfon napuszył się wyraźnie.

— Jesteś jeszcze większym osłem, niż początkowo sądziłem.

— Słuchaj no ty-!

— Milcz wreszcie. Smocza gorączka sprawia, że umysł jest całkowicie oporny na legilimencję — wytłumaczył mu Avery, po czym oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę. — Nawet Czarny Pan nie mógłby tu nic zdziałać.

— Właśnie. Czemu nie poprosicie jego o pomoc? — Syriusz skrzyżował ręce na torsie.

— Ponieważ — zaczął Śmierciożerca, tonem niczym do dziecka — ma dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

— Ach. — Oczy Gryfona zalśniły. — I tu cię mam…

— Gdzie mnie niby masz? — Austriak zmarszczył brwi, bardzo skutecznie udając, że nie wie o co chodzi, jednak Huncwot nie dał się na to nabrać.

— On o niczym nie wie. A Regulus na pewno nie działał na jego rozkaz. Jeżeli dojdzie do wybuchu w parlamencie, wszyscy jesteście w dupie. — Łapa rozsiadł się na krześle wygodniej.

Po minie Avery'ego poznał, że był bardzo, ale to bardzo bliski prawdy.

— Jeżeli parlament faktycznie wybuchnie — zaczął Śmierciożerca, cedząc powoli wyrazy — to w dupie będziemy my, ty, Zakon i prawdopodobnie całe miasto. Smoczego ognia nie da się ugasić, nie da się go zamrozić, nie da się go powstrzymać. Trzeba go zwyczajnie przeczekać, a zanim się wypali, kto wie jakich dokona zniszczeń.

Syriusz niechętnie przyznał, że musi się zgodzić z jego słowami.

— Świetnie, ale w takim razie jak niby miałbym z Reggie'em porozmawiać? Skoro obecnie przebywa w ósmym wymiarze?

Avery odetchnął nieomal bezgłośnie, jedynie siłą woli powstrzymując się, by nie krzyczeć wniebogłosy z frustracji.

— Ponieważ — powiedział cierpliwie, tym samym powolnym tonem — Snape może go wybudzić. Znalazł odpowiednie zaklęcie, które-

— Czarnomagiczne, jak mniemam? — wtrącił Syriusz drwiąco, na co Avery zmrużył oczy.

— Akurat tylko dzięki Snape'owi i jego eliksirom twój brat w ogóle jeszcze oddycha, więc gdybyś łaskawie mógł się powstrzymać od tych redundantnych komentarzy…

— Tak, tak. — Syriusz machnął ręką. — Czcigodny panicz Snape i jego lecznicze zupki, bardzo wdzięczny, kłaniam się nisko.

Tym razem Avery nie wytrzymał i gdy Łapa zauważył jego minę, instynktownie zrobił unik przed zaklęciem. Czerwone iskry trafiły w przeżartą przez korniki komodę, która rozpadła się z hukiem na drzazgi. Syriusz nie pozostał dłużny i zaraz posłał w kierunku Avery'ego jedną ze swoich ulubionych klątw. Zażarty pojedynek między czarodziejami trwał, dopóki Śmierciożerca nie wykorzystał swojej pozycji i nie wycelował kolejnego uroku w Regulusa. Syriusz zaraz dopadł do łóżka, by roztoczyć nad sobą i bratem barierę ochronną. Dysząc ciężko, pochylał się nad rozgorączkowanym chłopakiem i ledwo powstrzymywał się, by zatkać nos. Regulus śmierdział potem i chorobą, a paskudna wysypka wzbudzała z bliska obrzydzenie. Avery schował rożdżkę, świadomy, że wygrał. Jeżeli nawet Syriusz nie chciał widzieć swojego brata Śmierciożercą, był pewien, że o wiele bardziej nie mógł go znieść w takim stanie.

* * *

 _Surrey, cztery miesiące później_

Pomimo faktu bycia uczuciowym galimatiasem, Lily Evans lubiła się uważać za osobę nad wyraz logiczną. Nawiasem mówiąc, to o swojej siostrze myślała, że jest emocjonalnie niestabilna. W gruncie rzeczy racja prawdopodobnie leżała gdzieś po środku. Petunia Evans na ogół prawie w ogóle się nie odzywała — bycie pierwszą od trzystu lat mugolaczką w Slytherinie skutecznie ją tego nauczyło — trudno zatem stwierdzić, co tak naprawdę sądziła na poszczególne tematy. Bardzo rzadko ktokolwiek pytał ją o zdanie. W przeciwieństwie do Lily, która zdawała się przyciągać wielbicieli, gdziekolwiek by się nie ruszyła.

— Jak ja nienawidzę Surrey!

Petunia wychyliła nos zza _Historii naturalnej Selborne_. Obserwowała teraz, jak jej siostra z trudem wciąga do korytarza powyginany na wszystkie strony parasol. Razem z nią do środka wleciał ostry, zimny wiatr i deszcz ze śniegiem. Gdy w końcu Lily domknęła drzwi frontowe, oparła się o nie i odetchnęła ciężko. Petunia zasłoniła się na powrót książką. Na zewnątrz szalała ulewa, co o tej porze roku wcale nie było w Surrey niczym nienormalnym. Osobiście bardzo lubiła taką pogodę. Nie czuła przynajmniej żadnego powodu do wychodzenia na zewnątrz.

— Dobrze się bawiłaś? — zapytała obojętnym tonem podszytym nutką jadu.

— Żartujesz sobie? — Lily wcisnęła powyginane ustrojstwo do mosiężnego wazonu i skopała z nóg ubłocone buty. — Przez jakiś kompletny korek świstoklikowy musiałam wracać pociągiem! Przysięgam, jeżeli aurorzy znowu mają jakieś ćwiczenia w Londynie…

— To co?

— Przestanę ich obsługiwać! — Sądząc po odległości, Petunia wywnioskowała, że siostra udała się do kuchni. Hipoteza została potwierdzona, gdy doszedł ją ciężki brzęk stawianego na gazie czajnika.

— Oj, nieszczęście — mruknęła Petunia, podtrzymując rozmowę jedynie z grzeczności. — Gdzież oni teraz będą kupować swoje sadzonki?

Tak naprawdę miała do przerobienia jeszcze trzy rozdziały, ale słowa rozmywały jej się przed oczami i miała wrażenie, że czyta to samo zdanie po raz dziesiąty.

— Nie bądź złośliwa. — Lily opadła na fotel obok, lewitując różdżką dwa kubki z herbatą.

Petunia przyjęła swój bez słowa.

— Jestem pewna, że nie będę pracować w sklepie ogrodniczym ojca całe życie — kontynuowała wywód Lily, choć nikt ją o to nie prosił. — I ty też nie.

— Mmm.

— Mówię poważnie, Tuniu. Czuję zmiany.

Powtarzała to średnio co miesiąc, a jednak świat czarodziejski wcale jej do siebie nie zapraszał. Osobiście Petunia spodziewała się, że młodsza siostra weźmie Ministerstwo szturmem lada dzień. To byłoby do Lily podobne.

— Ty też mogłabyś w końcu wytknąć nos znad grządek i rozejrzeć się za lepszym życiem. Jestem pewna, że brakuje porządnych czarownic na Pokątnej. Ostatnio kiedy tam byłam, połowa sklepów się zamknęła.

Petunia zmarszczyła nos.

— Bo ludzie się boją, Lily. Pamiętasz, co mówiła mama. Jak wyglądało życie po wojnie. Kartki na żywność? Brak wody? To, co teraz zmierza w naszą stronę, to nic dobrego.

— Ale to nie to samo. My mamy magię. To wojna o wartości.

Petunia parsknęła pod nosem i przełożyła stronę w książce, pomimo tego, że nie zrozumiała ani słowa z tego, co właśnie przeczytała.

— Jestem pewna, że każdy dyktator tak to sprzedaje.

— Jeszcze nie wiemy, czy stoi za tym dyktator. Wiemy, że powstaje armia.

— Armia nie powstaje bez lidera.

— W takim razie tym bardziej powinnaś chcieć pomóc! Widziałaś swoich kolegów na ostatnim roku, widziałaś jak się prześcigali do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Petunia rzuciła jej obrażone spojrzenie. Jak na kogoś, kto wiecznie grał bezbronną sarenkę, Lily z pewnością miała w sobie coś z dyktatora.

— Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni-

Lily przewróciła oczami.

— Przecież wiem! Jesteś czasami taka uparta.

Petunia już nie wróciła do lektury. Jej też nie podobało się spędzanie życia na sprzedawaniu ziemi, torfu i kwiatów ciętych, ale sklep był oczkiem w głowie ojca. Jako córki nie mogły go nie wspierać, zwłaszcza od kiedy tak podupadł na zdrowiu. Dlatego Petunia, która zawsze uważała się za tą lepszą, spędzała wieczory na dokładnym analizowaniu roślin. Jeżeli już dostała jakąś pracę, starała się wykonać ją jak najlepiej.

Siostry spędziły parę minut w ciszy, którą przerywało tylko tykanie staroświeckiego zegara z kukułką. Wtem coś zastukało w szybę. W pierwszej chwili Lily uznała to za wiatr, ale gdy stukanie się powtórzyło, podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je zaraz, na co Petunia zareagowała pełnym pretensji piskiem. Lodowaty wiatr z deszczem wpadł do środka, razem z dwiema przemoczonymi sowami. Jedna z nich pozwoliła sobie tylko odwiązać od nogi wieczorne wydanie „Proroka" i natychmiast odleciała, ale druga otrzepała pióra i podskoczyła w stronę kaloryfera. Wyraźnie nigdzie się nie wybierała. Lily z trudem przekonała ją, by pozwoliła jej odwiązać naprędce przyczepioną do nogi wiadomość.

Kiedy rozwinęła pergamin, jej oczom ukazała się bardzo oszczędna treść. Na środku kartki znajome, okrągłe pismo krzyczało: „SOS!". Tymczasem Petunia odwinęła gazetę z folii i rozprostowała pierwszą stronę. Ogromne litery nagłówka głosiły: „LONDYN W PŁOMIENIACH!". Tuż pod artykułem widniało ruchome magiczne zdjęcie. Ogień pochłaniał parlament, a wstrząsający opis pod spodem nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości: w centrum stolicy ogłoszono ewakuację.

— Kolejne zaginięcia mugoli? — szepnęła Lily z niepokojem, równie poruszona swoją wiadomością.

Petunia przysiadła z powrotem w fotelu i pokręciła głową. Podała jej „Proroka". Lily zerknęła na pierwszą stronę i przygryzła dolną wargę. Szczerze nie wiedziała, czym martwić się najpierw.

— Myślisz, że to… oni? — zapytała Petunia.

Wprawdzie jej siostra miała kontakty wśród tych, którzy walczyli, ale po minie wywnioskowała, że Lily wiedziała o wszystkim dokładnie tyle co ona. Czyli nic. W prawdziwym świecie koneksje międzydomowe wcale się nie liczyły, a przynajmniej nie naprawdę.

— Nie mam pojęcia… — Lily usiadła na podłokietniku jej fotela i zmięła w dłoni pergamin z wołaniem o pomoc.

Wiatr szarpał niedomknięte okno, a sowa Remusa Lupina wciąż grzała się przy kaloryferze. W tym momencie młodsza panna Evans uznała, że można zrobić już tylko jedno:

— Przynieś karty.

Petunia zmarszczyła brwi. W pierwszej chwili chciała zaprotestować, ale z drugiej strony odmówienie okazji do popisywania się nie leżało w jej naturze. Odłożyła książkę i udała się na górę. Gdy wróciła, bez słowa udały się do kuchni. Usiadły po przeciwległych końcach stołu. Ślizgonka wyciągnęła wysłużoną talię kart i wprawnym ruchem je przetasowała.

— Przełóż. — Wyciągnęła je do Lily, a ona posłusznie zrobiła jak jej kazała.

Trzy razy do siebie. I koniecznie lewą ręką. Petunia rozłożyła na serwecie swój ulubiony rozkład i obydwie nachyliły się nad kartami jak nad ostatnią nadzieją. Lily nie czekała nawet na wyjaśnienia — znaczenia wielkich arkan wydały jej się oczywiste. Trzeba przyznać, że siostra nigdy nie była orłem z hogwarckiej podstawy programowej, wyłączając zielarstwo, ale jeżeli było coś, w czym prześcigała wszystkich, to na pewno tarot.

— Czy…? — Lily dotknęła ostrożnie palcem karty Śmierci.

— Oczywiście, że nie! Śmierć to nie śmierć, to zmiany. Wielkie zmiany, gwałtowne i czasem nieprzyjemne.

Lily nadał trzymała w dłoni zmięty pergamin.

— Zmiany?

Obydwie spojrzały w stronę „Proroka Codziennego," którego nagłówek nadal do nich krzyczał.

— Będę musiała…

— Wiem. — Petunia zgarnęła karty z powrotem do woreczka.

— Czekaj! — Lily złapała ją za nadgarstek. — Nie powiedziałaś mi jeszcze co znaczy ta ostatnia.

Starsza panna Evans przewróciła oczami i na powrót wyciągnęła z talii Kochanków.

— Serio?

Lily spłonęła rumieńcem.

— Nie ma co się czerwienić. Byli odwróceni. — Petunia odsunęła krzesło i jak typowa Angielka w kryzysowej sytuacji nastawiła świeżą wodę na herbatę.

— Odwróceni?

— _Patologiczne zauroczenie._ — Z szafki przy zlewie Petunia wyjęła butelkę brandy. Herbata herbatą, ale wyjątkowe kryzysy wymagały wyjątkowych remediów.

— Na twoim miejscu bym go zignorowała, ale-… — Starsza z sióstr odwróciła się dosłownie na chwilę, ale chwila wystarczyła.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, odpowiedział jej tylko głuchy trzask drzwi frontowych. Sącząc powoli brandy ze szklanki, Petunia niespiesznie przeszła do hallu. Przynajmniej tym razem ta ruda wariatka miała na tyle rozumu, by włożyć kalosze.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_miesiąc wcześniej_

— Black…

— Śmierciożerco.

— Kwestia dyskusyjna.

Syriusz został wciągnięty za fraki do domu, w którym ostatnimi czasy był częstszym gościem, niż we własnym. Snape intensywnie pracował nad wywarem, do którego starszy dziedzic Blacków od trzech miesięcy załatwiał mu sprawunki na Nokturnie. Niczym jakaś, myślałby kto, zubożała Zosia na pańskim dworze.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wyobrażasz sobie za-

— Potrzymaj.

Avery odebrał od Syriusza paczki i wcisnął mu przykurzony kandelabr, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Dracula. Austriacki mózg całej operacji od miesięcy dawał do zrozumienia, że nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem — a przynajmniej nie z _jego_ planem. By usprawnić machinacje gryfońsko-ślizgońskie postanowił zatem, zresztą całkiem trzeźwo, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla zgrzytów we współpracy będzie ograniczenie kontaktów między Snape'em i Huncwotem. Ulokował się więc w zapadniętym dworze Snape'ów i działał jak wysoce niezadowolony ze swojej roli _liaison_ , który ukierunkowywał złość w nerwowym przemeblowywaniu. W tym tygodniu próbował swoich sił z oświetleniem.

— Mam nadzieję, że wiesz ile mnie to kosztowało — warknął Black, wskazując palcem na pakunki.

— Tak, tak, bardzo świetnie. — Avery pchnął go w stronę schodów i zaprowadził na piętro.

— To już ostatnia partia, nie zamierzam więcej nadstawiać dla was karku.

— Oczywiście.

— Mówię serio.

— Absolutnie. — Austriak wepchnął go do sypialni Regulusa. — Niezmiernie zobowiązany.

— Av-!

Drzwi się za Syriuszem zatrzasnęły i doszło go tylko stłumione:

— Bardzo wdzięczny!

Black szarpnął za klamkę, ale bezskutecznie. Cotygodniowe zmuszanie go przez Śmierciożerców do spędzania czasu z bratem zaczynało mu już działać na nerwy. Gdyby nie to, że Snape rzeczywiście zdawał się robić postępy, bo Reggie wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej z dnia na dzień, Syriusz już dawno by… No właśnie. Już dawno by co?

— Jasna cholera, jeżeli Moody kiedykolwiek się o tym dowie… — Potarł twarz dłońmi i padł na wysiedziany fotel z wytartym wzorem w chimery.

Zerknął zza palców na Regulusa, który oddychał głęboko przez sen.

— Na co się gapisz? — sarknął.

Syriusz nie słynął nigdy z cierpliwości, ani też szczególnie dobrego znoszenia ciszy. Cisza sprawiała, że stawał się tylko coraz bardziej nerwowy.

— Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. — Burknął gniewnie, po czym poprawił bratu poduszki.

* * *

Snape, jak bardzo oślizgły by nie był, pracował nad miksturą do upadłego. Swoim zwyczajem cały poświęcał się pracy i przerywał dopiero wtedy, gdy przestawał widzieć na oczy ze zmęczenia. Niestety, poza byciem skutecznym, Snape stanowił również kwintesencję słowa „niezależność". Syriusza nie było w pobliżu, kiedy podał Regulusowi miksturę, ponieważ jeżeli już Severus przeprowadzał eksperyment, to przeprowadzał go po cichu — żeby w obliczu porażki przypadkiem nikt nie przyłapał go na okazaniu słabości. O całej operacji Syriusz dowiedział się, jak zwykle, ostatni:

— Black!

Mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy swoje imię, ale w związku z tym, że aktualnie w jego łóżku przebywała nie jedna, a dwie rozchichotane czarownice, był na taką ewentualność całkowicie przygotowany. Dopiero wtedy, gdy rozpracował pierwszy stanik trafiło do niego, że barwa nawołującego go głosu była stanowczo zbyt męska. I zamiast z miękkich pieleszy dochodziła z kominka.

— BLACK!

Jedyny moment wytchnienia od pół roku i cały nastrój zabawy ponownie legł w gruzach przez upierdliwego Austriaka o dwuznacznej historii przynależności politycznej. Syriusz wypadł z objęć poznanych w barze ślicznotek i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni, zanim ruszył do salonu.

— Zabiję cię, ty ślizgoński szczurze, gołymi rękami zatłukę — warczał Syriusz w stronę kominka, w którym obecnie dryfowała głowa Śmierciożercy. — Czego?!

— Ścisz głos z łaski swojej i-… — Avery zawiesił wzrok odrobinę za długo akurat na tej części ciała Syriusza, która zdecydowanie nie powinna być oglądana w całej okazałości, do tego zdecydowanie nie w podobnych okolicznościach. A już na pewno nie przez postronnych sługusów Czarnego Pana. Wzrok Syriusza z prędkością światła przemknął od Avery'ego do swoich interesów rodowych, które zaraz błyskawicznie przykrył przybrudzoną zasłoną okienną.

— _Psychopata_ — syknął. — Idź molestować ludzi gdzie indziej!

— No, no. Zdecydowanie dostrzegam rodzinne podobieństwo…

— _Co?!_

— Co?

Patrzyli na siebie chwilę; twarz Avery'ego jak zwykle zastygła w minie sugerującej głęboką pogardę i absolutną niewinność. Wyraz ten niechybnie dziedziczony przez pokolenia Averych razem z zajęczą wargą.

— Czego chcesz? — domagał się Syriusz, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia w stronę sypialni.

— Mamy problem — stwierdził Alec grobowym tonem. — Bierz różdżkę i pożegnaj koleżanki.

— Co? Jaki znowu problem?

— Wytłumaczę ci osobiście.

— Sytuacja między nami już i tak jest za bardzo osobista, więc do rzeczy!

— Nie tutaj. Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy twoje połączenie Fiuu jest bezpieczne.

— O czym ty bredzisz! — Syriusz stracił cierpliwość. Już tylko sekundy dzieliły go od wygaszenia płomieni zaklęciem i odwrócenia się na pięcie. — Jestem prawie pewien, że problem zdecydowanie jest twój i nie wymaga mojej interwencji, a już na pewno nie w tym momencie! Słucham cię tylko ze względu na dobrą wolę.

— Regulus się wybudził — stwierdził Avery stanowczo.

Po kilku sekundach milczenia i rozważania, czy aby na pewno chce wiedzieć, Black zapytał powoli:

— I co powiedział?

— Właściwie nic. Wyrwał Snape'owi różdżkę i od razu się aportował. Przeczuwam najgorsze.

Słowa nie są w stanie opisać ilości inwektyw, które Syriusz ciskał w stronę Avery'ego jeszcze długo po tym, jak teleportowali się pod parlament — gdzie, co najgorsze, spośród wszystkich osób w kraju zaczaił się na nich nie kto inny, ale sam Alastor Moody.

* * *

 _Dolina Godryka, miesiąc i trzy dni później_

Remus Lupin ruszył do drzwi w tym samym momencie, w którym po drugiej stronie rozległo się pukanie. Zanim jednak przekręcił klamkę, przypomniał sobie jak bardzo James zmyłby mu głowę, gdyby tak po prostu je otworzył.

— Kto tam? — zapytał i oparł się plecami o ścianę.

W pokiereszowanej bliznami dłoni ściskał różdżkę.

— To ja. — Lily szepnęła ponaglająco. — Remus, wpuść mnie!

Remus nie dał się jednak zbić z tropu i zapytał stanowczo:

 _—_ Którego przedmiotu nie cierpiałem w szkole?

Nieomal widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak Lily po drugiej stronie przewraca oczami. Czasy były jednak takie jakie były, więc odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa stanowiły konieczność.

— Nie bądź głupi, uwielbiałeś wszystkie i jeszcze brałeś fakultety!

Magiczny zamek szczęknął głośno. Lily wbiegła pospiesznie do korytarza i tupnęła kaloszami o wysłużoną wycieraczkę.

— Hej. — Remus schował różdżkę i palcem wskazującym poprawił wiecznie zjeżdżające z nosa ogromne okulary w czarnych oprawkach.

Lily wycisnęła włosy z wody i władczym gestem podała mu mokrą pelerynę podróżną.

— Przeczuwałam, że coś się święci. Cały dzień to za mną chodziło. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobili! — Zrzuciła kalosze i, zostawiając za sobą błotniste ślady stóp, ruszyła do kuchni.

— Nie-… — Remus był rozdarty między wieszaniem peleryny a _evanescowaniem_ plam na dywanie.

W końcu poradził sobie ze wszystkim za plecami niczego nieświadomej Lily, która sięgnęła do szafki po butelkę brandy i dwie szklanki.

— Jaki jest plan, Rem?

Remus pokręcił głową i zdecydowanym ruchem ręki odmówił alkoholu, co poskutkowało tylko tym, że szklanka i tak została mu wciśnięta w dłoń.

— Nie mamy planu.

— Żartujesz? Musimy z nimi walczyć!

— Lily, mamy w tej chwili dużo większy problem. — Remus zacisnął usta.

Zmarszczka u nasady nosa pogłębiła się znacznie i Lily domyśliła się, że bardzo waży słowa.

— Syriusz trafił do Azkabanu.

Nic nie mogło ją przygotować na te słowa. Odstawiła szklankę z hukiem na stół i zacisnęła pięści.

— Za co? — warknęła gniewnie.

— Jeszcze nie wiemy.

— Remus!

— Nie wiemy nic na pewno, tylko plotki — powiedział łagodnie i położył jej niezgrabnie rękę na ramieniu. — Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to czekać. Kingsley obiecał zdziałać coś na poziomie lokalnym, Artur robi co może w Ministerstwie…

— To za mało! — Lily rozejrzała się po kuchni. — Gdzie twoja sowa?

— Co zamierzasz? — zapytał Remus ostrożnie.

— Musimy powiedzieć Jamesowi.

— Nie! — Lupin odstawił szklankę. — Tylko nie to. Wyobrażasz sobie co zrobi?

— O tym właśnie mówię. — Uśmiechnęła się niecnie.

Jej kształtny nos nabrał jeszcze ostrzejszego wyrazu i w efekcie wyglądała trochę jak wojowniczo nastawiony elf.

— To będzie katastrofa. James może nie wiedzieć do rana.

— Rem…

— Nie. Zaufaj mi. Jak go znam, wyskoczyłby w gaciach przez Fiuu i zażądał wizyty u Ministra.

— I dobrze! Moody chyba oszalał, jeżeli myśli, że zdoła to zamieść pod dywan! — Lily wypiła swojego drinka i odstawiła znów szklankę z takim impetem, że rozpadła jej się w dłoni.

I gdy kilka minut później Remus troskliwie wiązał opatrunek, młodsza panna Evans nadal nie przestawała snuć na głos paramilitarnych planów obalenia magicznego rządu. Przytulała się też do wilkołaka odrobinę za mocno i dużo dłużej, niż etykieta gościnności pozwalała.

* * *

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie za domem państwa Evansów rozległ się pojedynczy trzask. Chwilę później ktoś łupnął pięścią w drzwi kuchenne, które domownicy przezornie ryglowali na noc. Petunia Evans nie wykazywała żadnego z instynktów samozachowawczych, które przedstawiał Remus Lupin, ponieważ należała do tego typu czarownic, które najpierw walą _Conjunctivitis_ między oczy, a potem zadają pytania. Zamiast uciec w popłochu na górę, jednym płynnym ruchem odsunęła rygiel i wypadła do ogrodu z wyciągniętą przed siebie bojowo różdżką. Przystanęła jednak, gdy tylko zobaczyła, kto opierał się o ścianę komórki z narzędziami ogrodniczymi. Częściowo skryty w półmroku, częściowo poparzony i przemoczony do suchej nitki, ledwo trzymał się na nogach. W dodatku celował w nią niemrawo skradzioną komuś różdżką. Stali tak przez chwilę, mierząc w siebie wzajemnie. Petunia starała się kalkulować na chłodno, a on próbował ustać prosto — co, biorąc pod uwagę rozległe obrażenia, wychodziło mu niezbyt zgrabnie. Petunia milczała jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy, zanim w końcu podjęła decyzję:

— Och, na litość boską!

Podbiegła do Snape'a dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Próbowała go podtrzymać, ale ulewa doszczętnie rozmoczyła błotniste grządki i sama nieomal straciła równowagę. Gdy w końcu jakoś dociągnęła go do kuchni, nie wiedziała już, kto tak naprawdę opiera się na kim.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

Dorea Potter tuszowała rzęsy na raty. Co jakiś czas wodziła wzrokiem za chodzącym po pokoju mężem, który raz po raz pochrząkiwał i zaciągał się fajką. Kłęby tytoniowego dymu spowijały ich sypialnię, a ona wciąż nie była gotowa. Zegar w głównym hallu wybił szóstą. Pół godziny temu powinni byli być w Ministerstwie.

— Dolly… — Charlus jęknął błagalnie, ale makijaż nadal nie został uznany za dostatecznie dopracowany.

Na domiar złego karminowa szata wyjściowa, zamówiona z rocznym wyprzedzeniem od Gilberta Gallarda, po założeniu nie leżała tak dobrze, jak pani Potter tego oczekiwała. A już na pewno nie była tak wygodna jak ubrania od Madam Malkin. Niestety, w tym sezonie tylko metka od Gallarda miała wśród czarownic znaczenie.

— Już, wychodzimy!

Dorea spojrzała na ozdobny zegar wiszący przy toaletce, zupełnie jakby wcale nie słyszała sześciu donośnych uderzeń tego z dołu. Pan Potter sapnął ciężko i postanowił nie dowierzać:

— Gotowa?

— Idziemy — zarządziła.

— Na pewno?

Rzuciła mu takie spojrzenie, że natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. Gdy schodzili po kręconych marmurowych schodach, pani Potter zagadnęła:

— Czytałeś wieczorne wydanie?

— Pobieżnie.

— Myślisz, że Malfoyowie się dziś pojawią? — zapytała przebiegle.

— A dlaczego nie? — Charlus otworzył przed żoną podwójne drzwi do salonu.

— Lyssandra Malfoy! — syknęła konspiracyjnie.

W odpowiedzi tylko uniósł brew.

— Jest o niej artykuł na szóstej stronie.

— Bez przesady — parsknął. — Dziennikarskie hieny nie mają co robić. Po co roztrząsać stare dzieje? — Wziął sporą garść proszku Fiuu ze stojącej na kominku kryształowej wazy.

Gdy państwo Potter znaleźli się w głównym hallu Ministerstwa Magii, usta pani Potter nadal nie zamykały się na temat nie tak znowu dawnego skandalu. Pech chciał, że pierwszą osobą, na którą wpadli był młody Lucjusz Malfoy. Dorea natychmiast ucichła, ale w jej oczach widać było, że zastanawia się czy coś z jej wywodu nie dotarło do jego uszu. Lucjusz wyglądał jak zwykle nieskazitelnie w czarnej, połyskującej szacie i pasującej tiarze. Jego ojciec Abraxas stanowił natomiast kompletne przeciwieństwo: ciągnął się za synem jak ponure fatum, odburkując jedynie półsłówkami na pozdrowienia znajomych czarodziejów lub rzucając rozgniewane spojrzenia spod krzaczastych brwi.

— Madame Potter. — Lucjusz rozjaśnił się w sztucznym uśmiechu i pocałował ją w rękę. Jego uścisk był równie przyjemny, co dotyk zdechłej ryby. — Jak zwykle urzekająca.

Ton głosu Lucjusza sugerował raczej groźbę, niż przyjemność. Dorea nadal się nie odzywała. Charlus jedynie skinął mu głową, a Abraxas zrobił to samo. Lucjusz patrzył od ojca do Pottera, wciąż uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Najwyraźniej nie mogąc dłużej znieść ciszy, zagadnął:

— Zima w tym roku zapowiada się bardzo słabo.

Państwo Potter na chwilę zaniemówili, zanim Dorea nie wybąkała:

— Tak. Ciągle tylko deszcz.

— Hmm — skwitował Charlus.

Lucjusz otworzył usta, by jeszcze coś dodać, ale Abraxas stuknął laską o kamienną posadzkę i bez stosownego pożegnania oddalił się w tłum, kuśtykając ciężko na lewą nogę.

— Państwo wybaczą — wymruczał Lucjusz, ruszając za ojcem kocim krokiem.

Dorea patrzyła za nimi, a gdy upewniła się, że są dostatecznie daleko, mruknęła:

— Oni są jacyś dziwni.

Charlus ściągnął usta.

— A dziwisz się? Po aferze z Leachem Abraxas jest politycznie skończony.

Dorea pokręciła głową.

— Tylko politycznie? Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby sam pogrzebał swoją żonę pod podłogą i wmówił wszystkim porwanie.

— _Dolly!_

— Angielska arystokracja nigdy nie była specjalnie normalna, kochanie.

— _Malfoyowie_ nigdy nie byli specjalnie normalni, moja droga.

Nadal się przekomarzając, państwo Potter przeszli w końcu za resztą czarodziejów. Ze względu na okazję, ogromny hall główny Ministerstwa Magii przerobiono na salę balową rodem z bajki. Ustawiona na podwyższeniu orkiestra dęto-smyczkowa grała swinga, ale żadna z par nie tańczyła. Większość częstowała się za to szampanem rozdawanym przez kelnerów w pełnej liberii i plotkowała, a część rozglądała się na boki i zachodziła w głowę, czy pod przykrywką świątecznej akcji charytatywnej Ministerstwa kryje się coś jeszcze. Ostatnie zamieszki charłaków, porwania mugoli i rosnący w siłę ruch czystokrwistych sprawiał, że pogłoski o wojnie nabierały coraz większego rozpędu — tak jak propaganda Ministerstwa, które swoim zwyczajem zamiatało każdy skandal pod dywan.

Tymczasem każdy, kto był kimś w czarodziejskim świecie stawił się na balu. Albus Dumbledore przyjmował więcej pozdrowień i komplementów, niż Minister Minchum. Nawet Lella Galaway pomachała mu z gracją ze sceny w trakcie śpiewania swojego słynnego szlagieru "You're a Warlock and I Like It".

— Merlinie, James powinien był z nami przyjść. — Dorea odmówiła kelnerowi szampana, za to Charlus wręcz rzucił się na alkohol. Natychmiast wypił połowę zawartości zaoferowanego mu kieliszka.

— Przeciwnie. Mam nadzieję, że jego zaproszenie zaginęło na poczcie.

Żona rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie.

— I miałby przegapić takie wydarzenie? Czy wyobrażasz sobie skalę potencjalnych koneksji? Dobrze wiesz, że aplikacje do Akademii-

— Dolly! Charles!

Państwo Potter obrócili się, by zobaczyć, że w ich stronę przepychał się jak zwykle uśmiechnięty Septimus Weasley. Zaraz za nim dreptał Bilius Prewett, zgarniając koreczki z tacy pobliskiego kelnera. Pan Potter, pomimo faktu, że nie znosił z pasją gdy ktoś przekręcał jego imię, był w stanie przymknąć na to oko. Dorea lada chwila mogła przejść na swój specjalny kłótliwy ton, a on nie miał ochoty na sprzeczki w towarzystwie. Znacznie bardziej wolałby porozmawiać z jej kuzynami i na chwilę zapomnieć, że bierze czynny udział w bardzo upolitycznionej farsie.

— Jak miło was widzieć — zapewniła Dorea. — Widziałam Artura, ale nie zdążyłam się przywitać. Przyszedł sam?

Septimus sapnął, starając się zakryć kpiący uśmieszek.

— Molly… znowu jest w ciąży.

Billius pokiwał głową na znak, że to prawda, choć jego osobiste opinie na temat bratanicy pozostały nieznane. Dorea ściągnęła tymczasem usta i zacmokała pod nosem. Molly miała pomysł na życie, którego większość czarownic zwyczajnie nie rozumiała. Dorea nigdy nie wątpiła dlaczego jej siostra cioteczna wybrała na męża akurat Septimusa. Był czarujący, wesoły i bardzo błyskotliwy. Osobiście nie zgadzała się z Walburgą ani trochę w kwestii „zdrady krwi". Natomiast w przypadku kuzyna Artura i jego żony… czuła się w obowiązku postawić wyraźną granicę.

— Jawna nieodpowiedzialność. W dobie dzisiejszej magomedycyny…

— Nie musisz mi mówić. — Septimus skrzyżował ręce na chudej piersi. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że do tego czasy są fatalne. Mało nam katastrof? Naprawdę nie potrzeba jeszcze więcej dzieci.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie bliźnięta… To podobno krąży w rodzinie.

— U nas nie było bliźniąt. — Septimus dopił swojego drinka i odstawił pusty kieliszek na parapet okna, o który oparł się nonszalancko.

— Ach tak? Przypominam ci, że mój stryj miał bliźniaka. Przykro mi, kochaneczku. Wżeniłeś się w potężne drzewo genealogiczne — skwitowała z samozadowoleniem Dorea. — Co mi przypomina… Słyszałeś o tych gagatkach?

— O młodych Blackach? — Septimus przekrzywił głowę. — Coś mi się obiło o uszy. Nic oficjalnego, oczywiście…

— Oczywiście. Walburga nigdy by nie pozwoliła…

— Nie, nie, wykluczone. — Septimus spojrzał na Biliusa, który nadal pożerał łapczywie koreczki i zdawał się być myślami gdzie indziej — prawdopodobnie przy stole bufetowym.

— Myślisz, że to prawda? — Oczy Dorei aż iskrzyły.

— Nie wiem. Minąłem Cygnusa w drugiej sali. Nie wydawał się być zadowolony.

— To znaczy jeszcze mniej niż zwykle?

Septimus mrugnął do pani Potter łobuzersko, a Charlus przewrócił oczami i zacisnął usta. Pożałował, że nie wziął swojej fajki. Przynajmniej wtedy mógłby się udać do salonu dla mężczyzn pod wiarygodnym pretekstem. Przez lata nauczył się już, że jedynym co było w stanie uszczęśliwić jego żonę, to plotki i dobre przyjęcie. Do dziś pluł sobie w brodę, że poszedł z ojcem na tak ogromne ustępstwa w aranżowaniu tego związku. W przypadku Dorei inteligencja ustąpiła urodzie i wielkiemu majątkowi, a to jak widać wystarczyło, by Larkin Potter zaakceptował mariaż. Nie przeszkodziły tu nawet niestarannie skrywane skłonności Blacków do parania się czarną magią — choć Dorea Potter na szczęście należała do tej strony rodziny, której magiczna edukacja zakończyła się na konwencjonalnych zagadnieniach.

— Widziałaś już Malfoyów?

Dorea rzuciła Septimusowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Charlus poczuł, że nie wytrzyma. Gdy ta dwójka połączy siły, będzie w stanie obgadać wszystkich w promieniu pięciu mil i jeszcze nie mieć dość. Już pal sześć tę fajkę. Być może któryś z jego kolegów będzie miał chociaż cygaro.

— Przepraszam na chwilę. — Wycofał się dyskretnie na bok.

Żona nawet za nim nie spojrzała. Za plecami usłyszał tylko jej perlisty śmiech. Gdy przechodził przez tłum, w oddali zamajaczyła mu jeszcze jedna ognistoruda czupryna. Jako że jego poziom Weasleyów we krwi przekroczył dopuszczalną normę, schował się dyskretnie za rozłożystą palmą i obmyślał strategiczną drogę ucieczki do drugiej sali bankietowej. Przy okazji jednak zaobserwował, że Artur Weasley rozmawiał z nikim innym, ale z Augustusem Rookwoodem. Wydało się to Potterowi bardzo dziwnym połączeniem. Departament Tajemnic i Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli niekoniecznie miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Dwaj czarodzieje zdawali się być jednak bardzo pogrążeni w rozmowie. To jest — Rookwood mówił, a Artur spijał każde słowo z jego ust. Wyglądało to co najmniej dziwnie. Charlus postanowił zagadnąć o to później swoją żonę.

— Panie Potter! — wykrzyknął ktoś nagle ponad jego ramieniem.

Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Gwendolen Moncrieff, której towarzyszyła jej nieprawdopodobnie przerażająca matka. Moncrieffowie należeli do tego rodzaju par, których nie podejrzewa się o urodziwe potomstwo, a jednak Gwendolen stanowiła kwintesencję zalet i cnót. Rok starsza od jego syna i niezwykle utalentowana, według Charlusa stanowiła idealną kandydatkę na synową. Gdyby tylko James zechciał go w tej kwestii posłuchać.

— Panna Moncrieff. — Charlus opuścił dyskretnie swoją kryjówkę przy palmie. — Drucillo…

Pani Moncrieff łaskawie nadstawiła policzek do ucałowania. Przeszyła Pottera bystrym spojrzeniem jasnych oczu, które zachowały młodzieńczy blask pomimo zaawansowanego wieku. Charlus osobiście sądził, że była niemal tak stara, jak Dumbledore, i z taką samą determinacją upierała się, by pozostać przy życiu.

— Charlus, przypominam ci o herbatce u mnie w piątek — zarządziła władczym tonem.

— Jakiej herbatce, moja droga? — zapytał możliwie najuprzejmiej, nie chcąc się narazić.

— Tej, na którą właśnie cię zapraszam — odparła cierpliwie.

— Ach tej…

Drucilla uniosła pytająco brwi, ale Charlus nie odważył się zgłaszać sprzeciwu.

— Świetnie. Przyprowadź też Jamesa, to taki uroczy młody człowiek. — Rzuciła Charlusowi spojrzenie, które z łatwością zinterpretował jako przesłanie „W przeciwieństwie do ciebie." — Zatem ustalone. O siódmej! — To powiedziawszy, Drucilla poprowadziła córkę za sobą w kierunku Ministra Magii.

— Miło było pana znowu widzieć. — Gwendolen posłała mu czarujący uśmiech, zanim została odciągnięta do drugiego pokoju.

Charlus, niespecjalnie elokwentny, byłby skłonny nawet coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie do głównej sali wparowała mocno spóźniona Walburga Black i skutecznie przyćmiła swoją osobą nawet występ gwiazdy wieczoru. Choć słowo „wparowała" było tu grubym niedopowiedzeniem. Ubrana w nieprzyzwoite ilości czarnego atłasu i wysoką tiarę ozdobioną liliami dosłownie przedzierała się przez tłum niczym żywy pomnik smoczycy w żałobie, dopóki nie dotarła do Dumbledore'a. Starszy czarodziej przerwał swoją rozmowę z szefem Departamentu Aurorów i odwrócił się do Walburgi z uprzejmym zdumieniem. Wyraźnie sądził, że ma do niego sprawę, ale ona szybko wyprowadziła go z błędu i wymierzyła Alastorowi siarczysty policzek. Auror w odruchu bezwarunkowym wyciągnął różdżkę i najprawdopodobniej wywiązałaby się grubsza awantura, gdyby Dumbledore nie złapał go za ramię i nie powstrzymał od rzucenia zaklęcia. Sala zamilkła, a orkiestra niepewnie ściszyła grę, by w końcu całkiem umilknąć.

— Walburgo…

— Cisza, stary! — zagrzmiała i w odpowiedzi na wyzwanie Moody'ego wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, gotowa miotnąć w niego kilkoma wyjątkowo paskudnymi klątwami. On bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział, ale jednocześnie nie miał wątpliwości, że pani Black popełniła bardzo duży błąd wyzywając go na publiczny pojedynek.

— Żądam satysfakcji, Moody — syknęła.

— Z takimi prośbami to chyba nie do mnie…

— Żądam PROCESU! — wrzasnęła znowu i przytknęła mu różdżkę do gardła. — Żądam sprawiedliwości!

Alastor zachował kamienną twarz.

— Uwierz mi, stara lampucero, że będziesz mieć proces — wysyczał. — I to bardzo szybko.

— Jesteś SKOŃCZONY, Moody! Twoje oszustwa ujrzą światło dzienne!

— Walburgo, wystarczy! — W końcu Dumbledore rozdzielił tę dwójkę, a na scenę wkroczył sam Minister Magii, przejąwszy mikrofon od Lelli Galaway.

— Szanowni państwo, w imieniu Ministerstwa Magii pragnę państwa oficjalnie powitać na corocznym balu charytatywnym organizowanym dla pacjentów Hospicjum Lige Mcghee!

W części sali rozległy się niemrawe oklaski, ale szybko umilkły. Następnie Minister przeszedł do wymieniania sponsorów. Gdyby mówił jeszcze szybciej, prędkość dźwięku prawdopodobnie przebiłaby barierę czasową.

— Aukcje rozpoczną się za pięć minut w drugiej sali bankietowej, zapraszam, zapraszam! — To powiedziawszy, wskazał szerokim gestem przejście do drugiej sali.

Mało kto wykazał jednak chęć ruszenia do niej, gdy tuż przed ich oczami rozgrywał się tak smakowity skandal.

— Zawsze wiedziałam, że Blackom prędzej czy później odbije, tak jak Snape'om — szepnęła jakaś starsza czarownica do swojej koleżanki, która korzystając z ogólnej nieuwagi napychała sobie torebkę mini buteleczkami smoczej whisky.

— Moody. Pani Black. Pozwolą państwo do mojego gabinetu. — Spocony jak szczur Minister zaprosił dwójkę skłóconych czarodziejów za sobą, a chociaż Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał uczestniczyć w negocjacjach, to nie został na nie zaproszony.

* * *

Severus Snape był w szoku. W głębokim, pourazowym szoku, który nie miał nic wspólnego z ilością obrażeń, jakie odniósł.

Petunia Evans od godziny milczała. Siedziała za nim przy kuchennym stole i zszywała jego głęboką szramę na plecach. Nićmi z koszyka na robótki ręczne swojej matki. Nie zapytała go o nic, nie zająknęła się nawet o powód niespodziewanej wizyty. Osobiście uznał to za szczyt bezczelności.

— Jeżeli nie przestaniesz się tak wiercić, to zaszyję ci co innego niż ranę — warknęła w końcu.

Nie mogła go widzieć, ale Severus wykrzywił się paskudnie na wszelki wypadek. Miał nadzieję, że podejmie temat, ale znów zamilkła. Być może Petunia powściągnęła przy nim język, bo wiedziała, że i tak nie uzyska prawdziwych odpowiedzi, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że jej głowa i tak była pełna pytań. Słyszał je wszystkie, rzecz jasna. Naturalna oklumencja nie leżała w sferze jej talentów, za to on miał ich nadto. Natrętny głos wibrował mu w uszach i poruszał wszystkie kwestie, których on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty poruszać. Z jednej strony irytowało go to, a z drugiej aż nadstawiał uszu, by wiedzieć co o nim myśli. Byli pod tym względem podobni, choć żadne nigdy by tego nie przyznało — obydwoje czerpali satysfakcję nie tyle z dzielenia się, co z samego faktu posiadania poufnych informacji. Przez chwilę Snape bawił się myślą, by ją skonfrontować, ale zrezygnował. Wymagałoby to wyjaśnień, a obecnie nie miał na nie siły. Zbyt zajęty gratulowaniem samemu sobie sprytu nie zauważył nawet, że Petunia skończyła zszywać jego ranę i następne ukłucie na plecach spowodowane było ostrzem noża.

— Wstawaj — poleciła oschle.

Snape rozejrzał się w panice, ale zorientował się, że jego różdżka już od dawna nie leży tam, gdzie ją zostawił. Wstyd przyznać, ale Ślizgon dał się przechytrzyć Ślizgonce.

— Czary byłyby dla ciebie zbyt finezyjne, jak sądzę? — ironizował, próbując grać na czasie i nadal się rozglądając.

Petunia uśmiechnęła się zimno i nacisnęła nożem na świeżą ranę, z której ponownie pociekła strużka krwi. Severus wydał z siebie stłumione warknięcie.

— Nie próbuj się mądrzyć. Wstawaj.

Wstał zatem, pozbawiony innych opcji. Sytuacja zawierała w sobie więcej ironii, niż mógłby zdzierżyć. Petunia poprowadziła go do salonu, ale niestety nie przewidziała w całej sytuacji jednej okoliczności. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy miała zamiar wydać dalsze instrukcje, szczęknął zamek w drzwiach frontowych.


	5. Rozdział piąty

Lily Evans stała w progu rodzinnego domu. W mokrej, trzęsącej się z zimna dłoni ściskała dziurawą parasolkę Remusa. Jeden z jej ubłoconych kaloszy leżał na progu, drugi wciąż miała na nodze. Zdawała się nie dostrzegać tego faktu, tak jak i tego, że zostawiła za sobą otwarte na oścież drzwi. Wiatr i deszcz hulały w najlepsze. Dodatkowo wpraszały się teraz do przedpokoju Evansów i moczyły wyświechtany dywanik w indiańskie wzory.

— Li-… — Severus, nadal trzymany na ostrzu noża Petunii, zdążył wydać z siebie tylko zaskoczoną sylabę, zanim Lily sięgnęła po różdżkę i rozsądnie miotnęła w niego _Petrificus Totalus_. Urok poszedł nieco bokiem i prawie trafił w jej siostrę, która na szczęście pchnęła młodszego Ślizgona w strumień zaklęcia. Miała do wyboru albo to, albo dźgniętego w nerkę Severusa, a diabli wiedzieli, że nie czuła dzisiejszej nocy ochoty na więcej szwów. Gdy Snape padł bezwładnie na podłogę, Lily zatrzasnęła kopniakiem drzwi frontowe, rzuciła parasol na podłogę i ruszyła w stronę Petunii z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką.

— Co ty, u diabła, wyrabiasz?!

Niewzruszona tym Petunia stała dalej w miejscu i tylko unosiła brew, dając do zrozumienia, że gniew siostry nie zrobił na niej najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Mogłabym cię zapytać o to samo.

— Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną, siostro! — Lily przyglądała się bacznie jej twarzy, ale gdy najwyraźniej nie wyczytała z niej objawów _Imperiusa_ , schowała różdżkę do kieszeni swetra. — Co to miało być? Co on tu w ogóle robi?

Petunia odsunęła obutą w różowy kapeć stopę spod nieprzytomnego neo-Śmierciojada i z niechęcią odgarnęła tłuste włosy z jego twarzy.

— Drzemie sobie — skonstatowała z przekonaniem.

Lily nie wydała się być tym przekonana.

— Co tu się stało? — szepnęła.

— Gdzie byłaś? — odparła zadziornie Petunia.

Siostry patrzyły na siebie chwilę, zanim doszły do niemego porozumienia, że żadna nie zdoła tej nocy zachować swoich sekretów dla siebie. Gdy Petunia zaryglowała drzwi i zaklęciami pozbywała się powodzi z przedpokoju, Lily wpakowała bezwładnego Severusa do spiżarni w kuchni. Zostawiła go na podłodze między szafką z konfiturami a paczkami mąki. Chociaż światło w ciasnym pomieszczeniu było mdłe, Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu zdawał się lśnić w ciemności złowrogo. Pokręciła bezradnie głową.

— Coś ty z siebie zrobił, kretynie?

Na te słowa zza jej pleców wychyliła się Petunia, ściskając w dłoni stary szalik ojca.

— Może lepiej sweter…? — Lily przygryzła dolną wargę, gdy tymczasem jej starsza siostra parsknęła i związała Snape'owi ręce za plecami.

— Też coś. Robisz się miękka na starość.

— Wybacz! — Lily zacisnęła pięści. — To nie ja trzymam sobie sługusów ciemności na ostrzu noża, jakbyśmy grały w starym filmie szpiegowskim!

— Sługusów ciemności? — Petunia wzięła głęboki wdech, by powstrzymać śmiech. Zaklęciem zmusiła nici do posłusznego ułożenia się w koszyku na robótki ręczne. Dopiero teraz Lily zauważyła dość sporą kałużę krwi na podłodze i oparciu krzesła. Złapała siostrę za nadgarstek i usadziła ją przy stole.

— Hej!

— Petunio Evans, jak pragnę zdrowia!

— _Chło-…!_

— _Expelliarmus!_

Petunia patrzyła z niedowierzaniem to na nietkniętą plamę krwi, to na Lily trzymającą obydwie różdżki w górze.

— Co, mam skakać? — wycedziła, z tak dużą dozą ślizgońskiego jadu, na jaką było ją stać.

W obszernej kieszeni jej dresowych spodni wciąż spoczywała różdżka Snape'a, ale tej nie odważyłaby się użyć nawet w najbardziej podbramkowej sytuacji. Było coś obrzydliwego w używaniu cudzej różdżki. Nie do końca umiała sprecyzować to uczucie, ale instynktownie wiedziała, że leży gdzieś niedaleko niechcianego dotyku i oblizywania czyjegoś widelca. W końcu Lily osunęła się powoli na brudne krzesło i położyła obydwie różdżki na stole. Siostry siedziały w milczeniu, walcząc na spojrzenia.

— Nie możemy go tam trzymać w nieskończoność — zauważyła w końcu ta starsza.

— Więc lepiej tłumacz się szybko.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood rozglądał się z kwaśną miną po sali przesłuchań Wizengamotu. Ciasna i śmierdząca jak buty starego bibliotekarza, w tradycyjnym dla czarodziejów pięciokątnym kształcie, nie była nawet największą z dostępnych w Ministerstwie. Dwoje z pięciorga drzwi znajdujących się na przeciwległych bokach na szczycie schodów stały teraz otworem. Drewniane stare ławy przypominające zubożały uniwersytet z końca ubiegłego wieku przywodziły Rookwoodowi na myśl nudne wykłady z magii stosowanej profesora Bodena. Tyle tylko, że w zamku Durmstrang nigdy nie było tak piekielnie duszno… I głośno. Istotnie, panował nieziemski jak na ministerialną salę rozpraw rozgardiasz, a że Moody jeszcze nie przybył, Rookwood spodziewał się, że będzie tylko gorzej. Dodatkowo papiery rozprawy przetaczały się od ministra do ministra, a stojące na samym środku opasłe księgi prawa czarodziejów i kodeksów sprawiały, że całe zamieszanie przypominało zjazd niezrównoważonych pracowników dziekanatu, niż poważny proces sądowy w jednym z największych europejskich Ministerstw Magii.

Rookwood rozparł się nieelegancko na sztywnej ławie w drugim rzędzie zarezerwowanym dla Departamentu Tajemnic i z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem przyglądał się nowo przybyłym szychom. Fioletowe szaty Wizengamotu nigdy mu nie pasowały i cieszył się, że może pozostać przy czarnym stroju. Starszy sekretarz Ministra na ten przykład, Curtis Backstone zdaje się, wyglądał nader niezręcznie w wypożyczonym uniformie — nieustannie starał się odgarnąć zbyt szerokie rękawy i w miarę sprawnie podsuwać Ministrowi protokoły przesłuchań. Zabawne, właściwie wyglądało na to, że chłopak nie mógł ich znaleźć. Uśmieszek Rookwooda się poszerzył. Zapowiadało się ciekawie. Szef Departamentu Tajemnic w swoim własnym mniemaniu cieszył się bezkresnym zaufaniem zarówno jednej, jak i drugiej strony, dlatego też obserwacja porażki którejś z nich nie wpływała negatywnie na jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Siedział zatem jak panisko na swoim miejscu i czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Na szczęście znajomi Rookwooda z wewnętrznego kręgu mieli na tyle rozumu, by na razie nie brać udziału w zbyt kontrowersyjnych akcjach.

Zebrany tłum wydał mu się bardzo… eklektyczny. Przede wszystkim skład sędziowski był niemal kompletny, co zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. W rzędzie aurorskim również zbierało się coraz więcej osób, choć specjalnie pozostawiono jedno puste miejsce na środku. Rookwood domyślił się, że szef aurorów albo ostentacyjnie proces oleje, albo nie odmówi sobie wielkiego wejścia. Tak czy inaczej zastanawiająca była obecność oficjalnych granatowych szat. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by aurorzy prezentowali się w taki sposób, chyba, że na pierwszym zaprzysiężeniu. Rozpoznał to jako gest polityczny i jego ciekawość wzrosła.

Sala w końcu zaczęła się uspokajać i większość czarodziejów umilkła. Zapełnione ławy sędziowskie i ministerialne bardzo przypominały mu zebranie sępów gotowych na żer. Zagadka oskarżenia wyjaśniła się dopiero wtedy, gdy Minister Minchum wyciągnął różdżkę, by zamknąć drzwi. Nie doszło jednak do tego, bo nagle wszystkie pozostałe otworzyły się z hukiem. Najpierw do sali wparował Alastor Moody, co było do przewidzenia, powiewając wyświechtanym płaszczem w kolorze przypominającym bardziej spraną czerń, niż granat. Bez słowa przywitania przepchnął się na swoje miejsce. Chwilę później przez tłum przetoczył się oburzony pomruk i z przeciwległych końców sali zaczęli napływać Blackowie. Rookwood nie mógł wytrzymać ze zdumienia i teraz przesunął się na sam brzeg ławy. Sędziowie Wizengamotu poruszyli się nieznacznie na swoich miejscach, a Curtis Backstone upuścił okulary.

Dawniej przewodniczących Wizengamotu wybierano tylko na podstawie urodzenia, nie pozycji w Ministerstwie, i z tego względu dwanaście najbardziej starożytnych rodów do dziś posiadało symboliczne miejsca w ławach sędziowskich. Reprezentanci mieli prawo do zasiadania na poziomie sędziów i uczestniczenia w głosowaniu, ale była to tradycja przestarzała i od lat niepraktykowana. A teraz zjawili się wszyscy. Blade, podobne do siebie twarze i w większości czarne stroje sprawiały, że wyglądali jak bardzo snobistyczna armia. Pochód zamykała Walburga Black, która z siłą tarana bojowego wepchnęła się w sam środek rzędu, zerkając na Ministra wyzywająco z góry. Gdy Rookwood już myślał, że nastąpił koniec precedensów, jako ostatnia do sali weszła Andromeda. Poznał ją od razu. Jeśli Narcyza odziedziczyła urodę Blacków, a Bellatrix ich nieposkromioną moc magiczną, to Andromeda z pewnością dostała w genach niewiarygodną klasę. Zamknęła za sobą i z pewnością godną księżnej imperium zeszła po schodach prosto do rzędu rodziny. Walburga i Cygnus nawet na nią nie spojrzeli, ale Kasjopeja zaraz się przesunęła, by zrobić jej miejsce.

— Czy możemy zaczynać? — Minister Magii nie krył już irytacji.

O ile na bankiecie starał się zachować pozory, teraz widać było wyraźne spięcie pomiędzy nim a niekwestionowaną matriarchinią rodu. Pomimo tego, że Blackowie zwykle nie czuli między sobą specjalnie silnej więzi, w przeciwieństwie do takich Malfoyów, teraz zacięte twarze przedstawiały jednomyślną groźbę.

— Nie chciałbym sądzić, że zamierzasz rozpocząć posiedzenie bez Naczelnego Maga i obrońcy, Ministrze.

Minchum zwrócił się w stronę ostatnich otwartych drzwi, przez które właśnie wparadował do sali nie kto inny, a sam Albus Dumbledore. Szef Departamentu Tajemnic prędzej zjadłby własną tiarę, niż zaprzeczył, że wybór stroju dyrektora Hogwartu również nie był tu bez znaczenia: srebrna szata z wyhaftowanymi konstelacjami błyszczała przy każdym kroku, a figury reprezentujące większe gwiazdozbiory poruszały się nieznacznie, stwarzając jednocześnie wspaniały, ale i niepokojący efekt.

— Oczywiście, że nie — wycedził Minchum. — Kto jest wybranym obrońcą? Czyżby pan, Dumbledore?

— Nie, nie, nie mogę zabierać dla siebie wszystkich zaszczytów.

Z ławy aurorskiej rozległo się chrapliwe parsknięcie i Rookwood nie musiał się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć kto był jego źródłem.

— Więc kto? — naciskał Minister.

Dumbledore wykonał skomplikowany gest w stronę reszty sali. Na samej górze nastąpiło poruszenie, gdy ze swojego miejsca podniósł się Alec Avery. Sędziowie zaczęli głośno protestować, a Ślizgon sprężystym krokiem zszedł na mównicę. Przyczesał przedwcześnie posiwiałe skronie i z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem rozejrzał się po sali.

— Panie Ministrze, szanowni magowie…

— Chyba żartujecie! — Tym razem Moody nie wytrzymał i podniósł się z miejsca tak szybko, że prawie znokautował siedzącego za sobą aurora.

Rookwood złośliwie zauważył, że Moody opiera się na drewnianej lasce, którą ukrywał pod szatą. Wyraźnie noga musiała mu dziś dokuczać.

— Cisza! Proszę o spokój! Cisza na sali obrad! — Minchum wycelował różdżkę w sufit i wypuścił z niej parę iskier, które wybuchły z wielkim hukiem przy sklepieniu.

— Panie Avery… — Minister zwrócił się do niego zmęczonym głosem.

— Mecenasie — poprawił go Alec, niezbyt dyskretnie wskazując na złotą odznakę przypiętą do piersi.

— _Mecenasie._ — Z głosu Ministra aż kapał jad. — Jeżeli zechciałby pan się sprężyć z przedmową, byłbym niebywale zobowiązany. Ten teatrzyk już i tak nazbyt się przedłuża. — Ostatnia część wypowiedzi stopniowo narastała, by w końcu przerodzić się w krzyk. — Tak, do pana również mówię, aurorze Moody!

Uciszony szef aurorów usiadł z fuknięciem na miejscu. Drewniana laska stuknęła o skrzypiące deski podłogi.

— Zaczynajmy — westchnął Minister Magii.

Dumbledore odchrząknął, wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią dwa razy o okrągłe, duże krzesło znajdujące się na środku pokoju. Zapadła cisza. Skrzypnęły malutkie drzwi znajdujące się przy podium sędziowskim i dwóch aurorów wprowadziło do sali oskarżonego. Rookwood wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, a z ławy zajmowanej przez Blacków podniósł się krzyk. Po kolejnej próbie uciszania, Minchum uciekł się do rzucenia na własne gardło _Sonorus_.

— Cisza na sali obrad! CISZA! Pani Black!

Wymęczony i lekko zdezorientowany Syriusz Black został usadzony na twardym krześle, które zaraz oplotły magiczne łańcuchy. Szarpnął się bezskutecznie, a potem wbił wściekłe spojrzenie w Dumbledore'a. Rookwood mógłby przysiąc, że wycedził do niego coś przypominające z grubsza „Zadowolony?", ale siedział za daleko, by usłyszeć wyraźnie.

— Panie mecenasie, proszę — uznał władczo Minister.

— Dziękuję. — Avery wbił spojrzenie jastrzębia w Syriusza, który na jego widok szarpnął się jeszcze mocniej na krześle. — Na początek poprosiłbym aurorów o zdjęcie tych niedorzecznych łańcuchów. Mój klient już wystarczająco długo siedział w zamknięciu.

— _Klient?_ — warknął Syriusz, ale został uciszony stanowczym spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a.

„Doprawdy," pomyślał Rookwood, uśmiechając się pod nosem. „ _Chapeau bas_ , Dumbledore." Czasem naprawdę myślał, że Albus był największym Ślizgonem z nich wszystkich. Wszak tylko prawdziwy Ślizgon dałby się dobrowolnie przydzielić do Gryffindoru, by nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń w spokoju sterować wydarzeniami od wewnątrz. I do tego ten cyrk z cukierkami…

— Jak już mówiłem, mój klient nie wykazuje morderczych zapędów, nie został również uznany za niebezpiecznego, zatem wnoszę o zdjęcie łańcuchów. — Avery wyraźnie był w swoim żywiole wydawania rozkazów i patrzenia na wszystkich z góry.

— Pan Black został zatrzymany jako niebezpieczny zbieg, który brał udział w zamachu na mugolski parlament — odparł spokojnie Dumbledore, choć bez przekonania.

— Różdżka pana Blacka została skonfiskowana — oponował niezwykle żywiołowo obrońca. — A że zdecydowanie nie wykazuje oznak posiadania magii bezróżdżkowej… — Po sali przetoczył się pomruk drwiącego śmiechu.

Dumbledore skinął głową i odwrócił się wyczekująco do Minchuma.

— Panie Ministrze?

Ten, pokonany, zacisnął tylko usta i machnął ręką na jednego z aurorów, który mechanicznym ruchem różdżki sprawił, że łańcuchy opadły na podłogę.

— Świetnie. — Avery złożył leżące przed sobą dokumenty w równy stosik i stuknął jego krawędzią o pulpit. — Zacznijmy od tego, że mój klient został uwięziony w Azkabanie bez procesu, co już samo w sobie poddaje wyrok pod wątpliwość.

Po sali poniósł się kolejny szmer. Tym razem Minchum nawet nie wysilał się, by kogokolwiek uciszać. Przymknął na chwilę oczy i dał obrońcy napawać się powstałym chaosem. Alec Avery doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział i jaką wywołał reakcję. Rookwood zerknął na Moody'ego, który był gotów wyzwać wszystkich od konspiratorów i czarnoksiężników. Nie zrobił tego, a przynajmniej nie na głos. Na jego twarzy odmalowywała się jednak czysta furia.

— Pan Black został przyłapany na konspirowaniu z czarnoksiężnikami — przypomniał nad wyraz obojętnie Dumbledore.

— Ze Śmierciożercami — poprawił Minchum.

— Jeżeli tak się teraz nazywają… — Dyrektor Hogwartu rozłożył ręce.

— Absolutnie — uznał poważnie Avery. — I wszystko to zostało wzięte pod uwagę w raportach i transkrypcjach z przesłuchań, jak mniemam?

Naczelny Mag i Minister umilkli. W rzędzie aurorskim skrzypnęła podłoga. Moody znów się podniósł, tym razem spokojniej i powiedział:

— Nie próbuj się wykręcać, Avery. To ja osobiście ich przesłuchiwałem. Z tobą włącznie!

Obrońca uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, choć uśmiech nie obejmował jego oczu. Te były wpatrzone w aurora z nienawiścią.

— Zapewne chodzi o moje prywatne spotkanie z oskarżonym.

— Od kiedy się niby spotykacie? — warknął auror.

— Od kiedy to życie prywatne porządnego czarodzieja podlega kontroli aurorskiej?

Zanim zaciekły auror zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Minchum wstał i krzyknął:

— Aurorze Moody! Przypominam, że nie został pan wezwany w charakterze świadka. Jeszcze jedna próba odwrócenia uwagi od procesu i każę wyprosić pana z sali.

Moody zgrzytnął zębami, skinął Ministrowii Magii głową i usiadł ciężko na miejsce.

— A zatem — kontynuował Avery — mój klient został uwięziony w Azkabanie na podstawie domniemanych oskarżeń i koneksji z zamachowcem na parlament. Jeżeli zaczniemy skazywać ludzi tylko za drzewo genealogiczne, to bardzo mi przykro, ale połowa magicznej społeczności pójdzie siedzieć.

— Mecenasie, jeszcze nie czas na mowę końcową — upomniał go Dumbledore. — Syriusz Black został aresztowany przez aurora Moody'ego nie za spotkanie z panem, a za aktywną konspirację z mordercą ściganym listem gończym.

Avery zacisnął usta.

— Gdyby jeszcze tylko były na to jakieś dowody…

Na tym zakończyła się dyskusja opozycyjnych stron i meritum sprawy zostało przedstawione. Dumbledore zwrócił się do Minchuma, który podniósł się opornie z krzesła.

— Panowie, cała sytuacja jest precedensowa — zaczął. —Nadużyto wobec pana Blacka aurorskiej władzy, niemniej jednak nie mogę w całości zignorować stawianych mu zarzutów. Niejasna linia obrony nie pozostawia wiele do wyboru. Wygląda na to, że możemy wszystko rozstrzygnąć tylko za pomocą veritaserum.

Po sali podniósł się nowy szmer. Avery lekko pobladł. Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. Rookwood zerkał raz po raz na obrońcę, uśmiechając się coraz złośliwiej. Był sprytny, ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak mu się wydawało. Obserwowanie jego porażki będzie nader satysfakcjonujące. Alec Avery nie należał jednak do ludzi, którzy szybko się poddają. Jako rasowy Ślizgon natychmiast przyjął inną taktykę:

— W takim razie chciałbym zamienić z moim klientem kilka słów na osobności.

Minchum zwrócił się do składu sędziowskiego.

— Zarządzam zatem głosowanie — ogłosił, bez przekonania. — Wszyscy za…?

Blackowie jak jeden mąż podnieśli ręce. Nawet jeśli sędziowie zgłoszą przytłaczający sprzeciw, nie będzie to miało wielkiego znaczenia. Minchum doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego pytanie o sprzeciw było tylko formalnością. Aurorzy odeskortowali Syriusza do małego pokoju znajdującego się przy sali rozpraw. Avery podążył za nimi.

— Mamy pięć minut — poinformował Blacka, gdy tylko za strażnikami zamknęły się drzwi.

— W co ty pogrywasz, Avery? — syknął zaraz buntowniczo Syriusz i przyjął postawę obronną, gdy Alec wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę.

— Rzucę na ciebie _Imperiusa_ — poinformował go rzeczowo, ściszając głos.

— Chyba żartujesz! — Syriusz odsunął się pod ścianę.

— Zamknij się! — Avery odwrócił się szybko przez ramię. — Nie mamy czasu. Mam plan.

— O jakże się cieszę. Jak dotąd twoje plany były przecież wielkim sukcesem!

— Zamknij się. Przy zeznaniach pod veritaserum tylko ja i Dumbledore możemy zadawać ci pytania. Więc musisz zeznać zgodnie z prawdą.

— No to jesteśmy w dupie — odgryzł się Syriusz.

— Nie, ty uparty kretynie. Przestań się szarpać. Zeznasz zgodnie z prawdą, że Śmierciożerca rzucił na ciebie urok i kazał ci robić… rzeczy. Na które nie miałeś ochoty.

Po twarzy Blacka przemknął cień zrozumienia.

— No chyba nie!

— Tak — warknął stanowczo Avery i zbliżył się do niego. — Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?

Syriusz zastanowił się poważnie.

— Po co to właściwie robisz? — zapytał.

— Dumbledore.

— To niczego nie wyjaśnia — prychnął. — Czemu Dumbledore chce mi pomóc?

— Bo jesteś jego Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru, ty durniu! — Alec przewrócił oczami. — A teraz cicho. I zrelaksuj się.

— Czerpiesz z tego stanowczo zbyt dużą satysfakcję.

— Przestań. — Śmierciożerca na powrót uniósł różdżkę. — Czymże jest jedno małe Niewybaczalne pośród przyjaciół?


	6. Rozdział szósty

_**A/N:** Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało._

— Jeżeli Naczelny Mag zechce podejść do barierki…

Minister Minchum już prawie położył się na pulpicie przed sobą. Na czoło wstąpił pot, szczęki zaciskały się coraz bardziej nerwowo. To co odgrywało się przed jego oczami, nie wspominając o zajadłych komentarzach ze strony loży Blacków, było farsą. Syriusz Black jako świadek i jako kozioł ofiarny okazał się kompletnie bezużyteczny. Nie tylko zdawał się być teraz nieobecny duchem i odpowiadał na pytania bez ładu i składu, ale przeprowadzone wcześniej przesłuchanie za pomocą veritaserum nie ukazało żadnych konstruktywnych dowodów przeciwko niemu. Grunt palił się Ministrowi Magii pod nogami i był tego bardzo boleśnie świadom. Na jego nieszczęście, Dumbledore był również.

— Panie Ministrze? — Starszy czarodziej splótł palce dłoni i schował je w rękawach ekstrawaganckiej szaty.

Konstelacja Wężownika owinęła się majestatycznie wokół jego nadgarstka.

— Dumbledore, jeżeli szanowni członkowie rady Wizengamotu nie dojdą do konsensusu przy następnym głosowaniu będę musiał unieważnić cały proces. — Minister starał się mówić szeptem, ale na jego nieszczęście w sali panowała tak przejmująca cisza, że na nic się to zdało. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział, jak Barty Crouch wnioskuje przed radą o jego dymisję.

Dumbledore rozłożył szeroko ręce, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć „Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?". Za jego plecami rozległy się szmery, zaraz potem po sali poniosło się parsknięcie dochodzące z loży aurorskiej. Ze strony Blacków jak na komendę skrzypnęło kilka siedzeń, ktoś wyciągnął różdżkę, ktoś inny przeklął po niemiecku.

— Spokój! — Tego było najwyraźniej za wiele i Minchum ostatecznie stracił cierpliwość.

— Spokój na sali obrad! — Teraz walnął ręką o pulpit. — Auror Moody zostaje wyproszony z sali, proszę o zaznaczenie tego w protokole. Nie, aurorze Grisham, nie jest to ani trochę zabawne! Jedynie w pana mniemaniu sytuacja jest jakkolwiek zabawna. Dość tej żenady. Zarządzam przyspieszone głosowanie! Są sprzeciwy?

* * *

W przejściu przed salą rozpraw tłoczyli się czarodzieje, aurorzy i członkowie Wizengamotu. Reporterzy nie mieli prawa wstępu do tej części Ministerstwa, ale nic straconego: hałas i jazgot rozmów niosące się po korytarzu miały taką siłę, że prawdopodobnie docierały aż do najdalszych zakątków kilku sąsiednich pięter. Syriusz sterczał przy ścianie jak kołek, nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Uniewinnienie miało natychmiastową moc, ale mimo wszystko skutki uboczne veritaserum, _Imperiusa_ i głębokiego szoku z faktu bycia uratowanym przez Śmierciożercę odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno.

— Przypuszczam, że możemy już iść. — Tuż przy uchu Syriusza rozległ się znajomy głos.

Spojrzał w górę, by napotkać spojrzenie wesołych, błękitnych oczu.

— Tak, sądzę, że czas najwyższy. — Dumbledore wyciągnął z kieszeni obszernej szaty staromodny zegarek, w klapce którego znajdowało się pożółkłe zdjęcie. Syriusz nie dostrzegł jednak czyje. — Przejdźmy się do windy?

Syriusz nie protestował. Głównie dlatego, że po tych długich tygodniach w Azkabanie ubrania wisiały na nim jak na starym wieszaku i obawiał się, że na schodach mógłby zgubić spodnie. W oburzonym tłumie członków składu sędziowskiego dostrzegł jeszcze Andromedę, która mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. Avery zniknął zanim Syriusz zdążył się dobrze rozejrzeć, a własna matka, był tego pewien, nie miała ochoty go oglądać. Przeprowadziła tę szopkę wyłącznie, by pogrążyć Moody'ego. Udało jej się, bo gdy Syriusz napotkał go przy windzie, auror wyglądał jakby chciał splunąć dyrektorowi pod nogi. Postawił kołnierz wytartego płaszcza i skrzywił się z pogardą.

— Alastorze…

— Nie próbuj nawet — fuknął i stuknął końcem papierosa o papierośnicę.

Syriusz wcisnął się w róg windy, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od sali rozpraw. Skołowany i senny, wiedział, że nie jest w swojej najlepszej formie, nawet pomimo odzyskania różdżki.

— To był bardzo długi tydzień, Alastorze — spróbował znów Dumbledore.

Moody nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Trzasnęły drzwi i śmignęli na górę. Syriusz patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego, ale nie padło między nimi nic więcej. Alastor kopcił papierosa z oburzeniem, a dyrektor Hogwartu zdawał się jak zwykle wiedzieć więcej niż przeciętny śmiertelnik, co objawiało się nad wyraz protekcjonalnym uśmiechem.

— Ach. — Oznajmił, gdy się zatrzymali, zupełnie jakby zaprogramował windę własnoręcznie.

I być może tak było, skąd Syriusz miałby wiedzieć. Jeśli o niego chodziło, równie dobrze całe jego życie mogło być skrupulatnie zaplanowanym scenariuszem jakiejś podłej opery. Włoskiej, prawdopodobnie. Moody przepchnął się do wyjścia pierwszy i ruszył ciemnym korytarzem przed siebie, nie oglądając się na nikogo. Dumbledore tymczasem znów wyjął zegarek, konsultując się z niejasno zaprojektowaną tarczą pełną planet, gwiazd i wskazówek poruszających się na wszystkie strony.

— Czas na mnie. I na ciebie zresztą też, Syriuszu. — Klapka kliknęła głośno i cebula wróciła do przepastnej kieszeni ekstrawaganckiej szaty. — Ten korytarz powinien wyprowadzić cię do wyjścia przy Victoria Station.

— Czy Avery…? — wychrypiał, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak suche miał gardło.

— Intruz. Barachło. Nieprawdopodobny łajdak — oznajmił Dumbledore z serdecznym uśmiechem i poklepał młodego Blacka po ramieniu, zanim wypchnął go z windy i śmignął ciemnym szybem z powrotem w dół.

Własne miejsce w hierarchii jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało się Syriuszowi tak niejasne.

* * *

Włosy wypadały mu coraz częściej. Nie przejmował się tym wcale i po prostu przyjmował to jako jeszcze jeden szczebel w kierunku szczytu.

— Ogień nie może zabić smoka, Rookwood. — Voldemort wypuścił kępkę ciemnych włosów na wiatr i poprawił kaptur. — Trzeba było interweniować zanim Snape dorwał się do eksperymentalnych substancji.

— Ale panie…

— Regulus Black żyje, Rookwood. — Voldemort zamyślił się na moment. — „Żyje" to może za mocne słowo, ale… — Przesunął sino-różowym językiem po nadpsutych zębach. — Ale z pewnością to, co się z nim stało jest daleko bardziej interesujące od śmierci.

— Tak, mój panie. — Rookwood wyraźnie nie pojmował subtelnego podtekstu tej konwersacji, bo i też konwersacją nie można było tego nazwać.

Lord zdawał się po prostu głośno myśleć i potrzebować do tego posłusznej widowni. Dla własnego dobra jednak Rookwood oczyścił umysł i zgiął się służalczo w pół. Niczego to nie dało. Ostatnie wahania nastroju Czarnego Pana zdarzały się coraz częściej. Jego najbardziej oddani wyznawcy zauważyli subtelną przemianę jako pierwsi, ale teraz już nawet średni rangą Rookwood zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś osobliwego działo się z jego Lordem. Zwykle szczupły — teraz chudy — coraz częściej się drapał i nie wychodził na słońce. Niektóre materiały, oprócz tych najdelikatniejszych, drażniły jego skórę, więc nosił tylko obszerne, ciemne szaty. Świetnie skrojone, to fakt, ale bardzo różne od jego dawnych eleganckich strojów. Teraz Voldemort pocierał zaczerwieniony, łuszczący się nos zbyt mocno i patrzył na Rookwooda zaczerwienionymi, mętnymi oczami. Część lewego nozdrza zdawała się odpaść już dawno i teraz to samo zaczynało się dziać z prawą stroną.

Pierwsze zaklęcie było szybkie i zwinne. Poczuł, że się dusi i padł na rozmiękłą murawę, zwijając się i kopiąc bezwładnie nogami. Zamknął oczy. Najgorsze było to, że wyczekiwał tych spotkań i teraz zdradzała go potężna erekcja. Chociaż nie — najgorszym było to, że Czarny Pan doskonale o wszystkim wiedział.

— Rookwood. — Voldemort opuścił różdżkę, a drugi czarodziej, wierzgając konwulsyjnie, wziął pierwszy desperacki oddech. — Zaskakujesz mnie. Czy mam zacząć cię karać jak skrzata?

* * *

Petunia miała wrażenie, że przebywa w nastoletnich fantazjach jakiejś Gryfonki ze swoich czasów szkolnych. Oto tuż obok niej stał mokry sen każdego profesora, Remus Lupin we własnej kujońskiej osobie, a po drugiej stronie Miss Popularności, gwiazda, prymuska i ulubienica szeroko pojętego tłumu — jej siostra. Na środku salonu natomiast, przywiązany do krzesła należącego do zestawu, który rodzice dostali w prezencie ślubnym od dziadków, siedział Snape… który prawdopodobnie nie wpisywał się w niczyją fantazję, ale jednak odgrywał kluczową rolę w farsie.

— Nie możemy go tu trzymać — powiedział Remus po raz setny.

— Musimy wezwać aurorów — odparła Lily, potrząsając dramatycznie rudą grzywą.

Wymieniali podobne zdania odkąd Gryfonka wezwała go przez kominek, wmawiając Petunii, że Lupin na pewno przedstawi rozsądne rozwiązanie na ich śmierciożerczy dylemat. Nic z tych rzeczy, ostatnie pół godziny spędzili na wzajemnym klepaniu się po ramieniu i szukaniu u niej aprobaty na swoje debilne koncepcje.

Petunia była zmęczona. Zarwała noc właściwie po nic. Zimny poranek pokrył pola Surrey śliską rosą i cała okolica budziła się do życia, a ją tymczasem zżerał głód i męczyła migrena. Zwinęła się w fotelu, w którym poprzednio czytała, i teraz walczyła ze Snape'em na spojrzenia. Na razie wygrywał trzy do jednego i postanowiła dawać mu wygrywać dopóki albo nie zaśnie, albo ktoś w końcu nie powie czegoś rozsądnego.

— Lily, wydanie go aurorom nic nie da.

— To ty tak sądzisz, Rem! — Dźgnęła go palcem w ramię. — Czy mi się wydaje, czy go bronisz?

Remus westchnął ciężko.

— Masz paranoję. Po prostu próbuję przemówić ci do rozsądku. W tym momencie samowolne rozporządzanie czyimś życiem nie da przewagi żadnej ze stron.

Petunia odwróciła wzrok od Snape'a i wpatrzyła się w ścianę, zbierając myśli. Miał rację. Niechętnie to przyznała, ale miał absolutną rację. Snape nie był ważną figurą, był zwykłym pionkiem. Do tego prawdopodobnie spalonym. Skąd pewność, że nikt nie wiedział, gdzie teraz przebywał? Co jeżeli ich dom znajdował się teraz na celowniku Śmierciożerców? Co jeżeli próbowali Snape'a wzywać przez całą noc, a on ich ignorował? Albo myślą, że nie żyje, albo już uznali go za zdrajcę. Tak czy siak, nic im po nim i trzymanie go tu przysporzy więcej problemów, niż pożytku.

— Wzywaj aurorów — poleciła Petunia, podnosząc się niemrawo z fotela. Kark jej zesztywniał, a ból brzucha nasilał się z każdą następną godziną.

Snape spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, czego nie mogła jednak zobaczyć, bo skierowała się na schody. Lily zadarła dumnie głowę, a Remus skapitulował.

— Aurorzy nic mi nie zrobią, ty zidiociała szlamo — wysyczał Snape nienawistnie, wiercąc się na krześle.

— Och nie, odkrył mój sekret. — Petunia pokręciła głową i wzniosła oczy do nieba. — Już nigdy nie wyjdę dobrze za mąż.

Snape zacisnął mocno usta, więc w efekcie niemal przestały być widoczne. Lupin i Lily patrzyli na Ślizgonów z powątpiewaniem.

— Już raz mnie dostali w swoje ręce i nie postawili mi żadnych zarzutów. Myślisz, że teraz będzie inaczej? — Snape nadal bezskutecznie próbował zwrócić jej uwagę i przy okazji zmanipulować fakty na swoją korzyść.

Petunia parsknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie.

— W takim razie pozostaje nam już tylko morderstwo. Siostro, czyń honory.

— Petunio…

— No to dzwoń po policję, Lupin, naprawdę. Jak wam wygodniej.

— Czekaj. — Snape początkowo sądził, że starsza siostra Evans jest odpowiednią osobą do przeciągnięcia na swoją stronę, ale teraz najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie.

— Na co? — Petunia patrzyła na niego z pogardą. — Nie masz żadnych asów w rękawie, nikogo po swojej stronie. Którą kartą zamierzasz zagrać? Jeżeli domową, to błagam, oszczędź mi żenady.

— Pozostaje ci albo iść do Azkabanu, albo zostać naszym niewolnikiem — zakpiła Lily.

Severus zwrócił się w jej stronę, wyraźnie kontemplując propozycję.

— Nie! — zagrzmiał Remus, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał przekonać się do tego poronionego pomysłu. — Nie ma nawet mowy. Nikt nie zostaje niczyim niewolnikiem.

— Ale do Azkabanu to już mogę, tak? — syknął Snape.

— Uspokójcie się! — Remus zignorował tę uwagę, zajęty swoim teatrem jednego aktora.

Severus wbił wygłodniałe spojrzenie w Lily, na co Petunia zaklęła pod nosem.

— Ale pomyśl, Rem — szeptała wciąż Lily konspiracyjnie — moglibyśmy autentycznie mieć kogoś po swojej stronie… _po tamtej!_

— Chyba na głowę upadłaś — żachnęła się Petunia.

— Popieram — burknął Snape.

— Daj spokój. Będzie ostrożny, przecież to Snape — perorowała Lily.

— _Lily!_

 _—_ To autentycznie może przeważyć szalę! I to na naszą korzyść. Sam zresztą mówiłeś, że Se… Snape nie jest nikim ważnym. Kto się zorientuje?

— Czy ja wiem, no może tylko _Sama-Wiesz-Kto?!_ — ryknął Remus.

Petunia nie mogła ich już powoli słuchać. Do pełnego efektu Gryfonom brakowało chyba tylko machania rękami i tupania nóżką. Potarła twarz dłońmi i wpatrzyła się w Snape'a z pretensją. On zdawał się być całkiem zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Ostatnim razem, gdy wrogowie kłócili mu się nad głową, udało mu się zbiec z sekretnego aresztu aurorów. Zastanawiał się, na co wpadnie tym razem. Gryfońskie przepychanki zaczynały go już jednak nudzić, więc przeniósł swoją uwagę na Petunię.

— Możesz przyznać się do porażki w każdej chwili, nie obrażę się.

— Wal się.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Nigdy nie osiągnęła biegłości w potyczkach słownych. Podłe plotki i donosicielstwo były dużo bardziej w jej stylu.

— Nie jesteś aż tak bystry, jak ci się wydaje — dodała.

— Przeciwnie. — Zerknął na wciąż przekomarzających się Gryfonów.

— W końcu powinie ci się noga, Snape. Nie mogę się tego wprost doczekać.

Na tym etapie Petunia aż buzowała, a on uznał, że świetnym pomysłem będzie prowokować ją dalej:

— Muszę się zmartwić, bo nadal mam się świetnie.

— Tylko dlatego, że nikt nie ma na ciebie dostatecznie wielkiego haka! Ale ja mam! Widziałam! — wykrzyczała na jednym wdechu i dopiero, gdy słowa padły z jej ust, zorientowała się co dokładnie powiedziała.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna w salonie zapadła kompletna cisza.

— Nie — powiedział w końcu Snape, przerywając milczenie. — Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Remus przesunął się powoli przed Lily, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że Severus rzuci się na nią razem z krzesłem. Petunia natomiast postąpiła krok do przodu i odchyliła je tak, by Snape stracił grunt pod nogami i był zdany całkowicie na jej łaskę i niełaskę. Widocznie postanowiła postawić wszystko na jedną kartę:

— Naprawdę?

— Nie zrobisz tego — apelował, już nie tak pewny siebie.

— To patrz. — Z satysfakcją obserwowała, jak się zwija.

— Jesteś zdrowo rąbnięta, Evans, jeżeli myślisz…

— Petunio. Chyba naprawdę już wystarczy.

— Milcz, Lupin. Dorośli rozmawiają. — Petunia wyciągnęła z kieszeni ogrodniczek różdżkę Snape'a i pomachała mu nią przed nosem. — To jak? Twój ruch.

Severus zrobił się jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle. Wbił wygłodniałe spojrzenie w swoją różdżkę i wyglądał, jakby kontemplował opcję rzucenia zaklęcia teleportacyjnego ustami. W końcu sięgnął po ostatnią deskę ratunku i siłą wtargnął do umysłu Petunii. Zrobił to tak gwałtownie, że straciła równowagę i puściła jego krzesło. Runął na podłogę, a ona zacisnęła oczy, czując, że zbiera jej się na mdłości. Lily natychmiast podbiegła ją podtrzymać. Snape natomiast leżał bez ruchu, na zewnątrz całkowicie spokojny, ale w środku przeklinał na całe gardło i darł włosy z głowy. To, co zobaczył to nie żaden blef, a pierwszej klasy hak. Zrobił mentalną notatkę, by odszczekać wszystko, co kiedykolwiek powiedział na temat niezasłużonej przynależności Petunii do Slytherinu. Gdy Remus podniósł go jednym szarpnięciem do pozycji siedzącej, Severus wiedział, że jest w głębokim bagnie. Jeżeli się nie zgodzi, był pewien, że Petunia zacznie gadać. Jeżeli natomiast weźmie udział w tym poronionym pomyśle ratowania świata… Czarny Pan to pikuś w porównaniu z tym, co zrobi mu Lucjusz za wyjawienie jego najczarniejszego sekretu.

* * *

Syriusz nie do końca wiedział co dalej ze sobą począć, więc wcisnął ręce głębiej w kieszenie wysłużonej kurtki i patrzył dalej niewidzącym wzrokiem na pub po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ludzie przelewający się w stronę London Victoria stanowili jednolitą masę spieszących nie wiadomo dokąd mugoli, którym też przyglądał się z coraz większą pogardą. I gdy już egzaltacja własnej przykrej sytuacji wymykała mu się powoli spod kontroli, przejmujący odgłos klaksonu wyrwał go skutecznie z zamyślenia. Szpanerski czerwony Ford Mustang cabrio zatrzymał się przed nim z piskiem opon, prawie oblewając go błotnistą kałużą.

— Wsiadaj, frajerze!

Syriusz zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

— James?

Potter wyszczerzył zęby z siedzenia kierowcy.

— No a kto ma być?

Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Wskoczył pospiesznie na miejsce pasażera, a Potter dodał gazu. Pomknęli Victoria Street, przejeżdżając wszystkie skrzyżowania w zawrotnym tempie. James zwolnił dopiero niedaleko Eccleston Square, ale jak się okazało tylko po to, by wziąć ostry zakręt w kolejną przecznicę. Przy konsulacie egipskim zahamował tak gwałtownie, że samochód niemal stanął dęba. Syriusz ścisnął spoconą dłonią uchwyt przy drzwiach i odwrócił się do przyjaciela z pretensją.

— James! Co do cholery?!

Potter ze stoickim spokojem sięgnął do schowka na rękawiczki i zaczął w nim grzebać. Światło zdążyło się zmienić z czerwonego na zielone i kierowcy z tyłu trąbili niecierpliwie, a on miał to w głębokim poważaniu. W końcu, gdy podłogę samochodu i kolana Blacka zasłały już mapy, zapasowe klucze, szklane kulki, odłamki połamanych różdżek, kostki do gitary i inne niezbędne badziewie, wyciągnął okulary przeciwsłoneczne, włożył je na nos i posłał przyjacielowi kolejny zniewalający uśmiech. Syriusz parsknął i pokręcił głową.

— Wyglądasz jak palant.

— Taki był plan.

Ruszyli znów z kopyta. Na skrzyżowaniu nieomal zmietli dowodzącego ruchem policjanta, który zaraz gwizdnął na nich ile sił w płucach. Chwilę później rozległa się syrena alarmowa i zaczął ich gonić patrol. Syriusz odwrócił się zaraz, by lepiej widzieć.

— Zawsze chciałem taki motor — przyznał.

James zerknął w lusterko i skręcił ostro w jednokierunkową. Jechali pod prąd po kocich łbach, więc w efekcie prawie zderzyli się z rowerzystą i dwoma nastolatkami na skuterze. Wyjechali z zawrotną prędkością na most, którym pomknęli na drugą stronę Tamizy. Gdy stanęli znowu na światłach, James przekręcił tajemniczo wyglądającą gałkę przy skrzyni biegów. Syriusz przyjrzał się bliżej.

— Bezpośredni wlew eliksiru konfundującego do silnika — wyjaśnił zaraz James.

Black zarechotał i rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu. Nie zwolnili ani trochę. Mknęli przez cały Londyn, zostawiając za sobą obłok spalin i dezorientujących oparów. Wyjechali na drogę za miasto, gdzie James rozwinął pełną prędkość. Syriusz wyglądał za okno i nawet przeczesał włosy palcami raz czy dwa, by nadać fryzurze jakikolwiek kształt. James uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ten widok i włączył radio. Znał swojego przyjaciela lepiej niż on siebie i doskonale wiedział, czego mu było trzeba.

— Twoi rodzice będą w domu? — zapytał Syriusz, gdy zobaczył znajomą okolicę bogatych przedmieść.

— Wyjechali do rodziny. Nie będzie ich cały weekend.

Na tę wiadomość Black odprężył się bardziej i zaczął kręcić gałką radia, szukając muzycznej stacji. Tak naprawdę James miał pewność, że rodzice nie wrócą przynajmniej do końca miesiąca. W odpowiednich kręgach przyjęcia w letniej rezydencji Blacków stanowiły już swojego rodzaju legendę.


End file.
